


Trust & Loyalty: Turning Point pt 2

by Slaskia



Series: Dangerous Secrets [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Spark breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Key pieces finally fall into place, but in the process two dire threats are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious #1: New Readers: Reading previous entries in the 'Dangerous Secrets' series first is HIGHLY recommended. Turning Point pt 1 is REQUIRED, else you'll really be lost!  
> Obvious #2: The lack of a definite chapter count means this is not done yet on my end (currently poking at chap 10...looking to be around 15 chaps total?)...but I feel like I've kept you waiting long enough. Primus, I've struggled with this one, especially the this long aft scene that spans about four chapters.

Autobot Base 

As she became aware of the physical world around her, Arcee couldn’t help but notice the pain first.  Not surprising, considering what happened just before she lost consciousness.  What was surprising was that it wasn’t a shooting pain like she was expecting, it was more akin to a dull ache.  The type of ache one got when they overworked their body, only this ache was focused where she knew she was injured. 

Arcee knew the Autobots had arrived to help them, but she also knew Ratchet wouldn’t be able to repair her organic form.  Perhaps they enlisted June’s help?  The human may have given her some pain dampeners, though she didn’t feel like she was drugged. 

Then she realized she was on her back.  That can’t be right.  She also felt…smaller, as if she was back in…. 

Her optics flew open, only to shut again briefly due to the brightness of the overhead light, grunting in discomfort.  She blinked a few times, raising a hand to shield her optics from the light while they adjusted.  Doing so confirmed what she suspected:  she was back in her Cybertronian body. 

 _How?_  She sat up, wincing due to the ache spiking slightly into actual pain for a nano, looking at her hands. 

“I…’encouraged’ your body to switch forms to save your life.” 

The speaker sounded familiar, but there was no way…. 

Arcee looked in that direction and her optics widened.  She recognized her room, confirming she was indeed in the Autobot base, but in the room with her was a rather odd bot.  Tall as Optimus, but rather…draconic…in design, tan and brown coloration, with honey colored optics. 

He was Cybertronian, one she had never seen before, but the coloration...frame design...told her he was much more than that. 

“It can’t be…,” she spoke, wondering if she was dreaming, or if the All was playing a joke on her.  “Kaddrocrom?” 

The bot smiled, though there was a hint of sorrow and regret in his expression.  “Hello again, Ves’het.  Though I am called ‘Phaseshot’ now.” 

There was no question now: only two individuals knew her dragon name.  “How?” she demanded, slipping on the berth and looking up at him.  “You go and die, sacrificing your life for mine…and now your fragging _back_?”  Arcee couldn’t keep the anger out of her tone.  She was happy to see him again, yes, but was all her mental anguish over his passing for nothing?  If he could just have come back like this, why didn’t he do so before? 

“Admittedly, this new body was a shock even to me,” Phaseshot stated with a sigh. “Believe me…I had a few ‘choice’ words for the All.” 

“You actually cursed?” Arcee raised a ridge, smirking a bit as she folded her arms. 

“Nay.  You can voice displeasure for someone or something without resorting to foul language.”  Now he was smirking himself.  “As to how I got this…that’s quite a tale….” 

Arcee listened as he recounted it.  How Optimus sought him out to seek aid for her and guided the Prime to the _Navkadur_.  Where he explained what he was allowed to then, then bided by the All to ‘possess’ the Prime.  That had to have been awkward for them both…. 

“Wait…so you were in Optimus’ processor before I ran away?”  Arcee felt her temper starting to rise once more. 

“I was….” The expression of regret was more obvious now.  “I wanted so badly to reach out to you, Arcee…to assure you…but I was forbidden.  What happened, needed to happen.” 

“To what end!?” she demanded.  “What possibly could be the reason to put me through that much fragging suffering!?” 

“Starscream.” 

She stiffened, that simple answer hitting her like a lightning bolt.  It made sense.  If she hadn’t ran away, she wouldn’t have encountered Starscream…and he wouldn’t have changed as much as he had without her presence.  If at all. 

Then she remembered what the _Navkadur_ showed her. 

“Primus…I need to talk to him!”  Arcee stated as she started for the door.  “I figured out something big about him.  He is here, right?  They did bring him back with them?” 

“He is, indeed.”  Phaseshot had put a hand on her shoulder, easily halting her progress.  “However, he is currently in stasis while the medic performs an extensive exam.” 

“Scrap….”  She folded her arms once more.  “And I don’t want to deal with _him_ just yet.  Perhaps I should talk to Optimus….” 

“What you have discovered, should be revealed to the others by him,” Phaseshot warned her.  “To do otherwise would cause resentment and could ruin the progress you had made.” 

“You have a point….”  She heaved a sigh. “I’ll wait until I can get him alone to confirm it.” 

“Besides…my tale is not yet complete.  Are you not curious how I got this new body?” 

“You did state earlier it wasn’t expected,” Arcee commented, turning toward him.  “Alright.  Tell me.” 

Arcee listened to how his presence was eventually discovered after a very close call with Megatron.  She was grateful he was able to save the Prime’s life, though she found Ratchet’s reaction didn’t surprise her in the least.  She even rolled her optics. 

Then he told her about the attempt to stop the Decepticons from taking an experimental generator.  How he realized it was drawing from an _elnserzi_ …and what happened when it was accidentally destroyed. 

“So Bee finally got his voice back,” she commented.  “I know that was something that always bugged Ratchet.” 

“It gave the additional benefit of starting to ‘soften’ the medic’s view on magic,” Phaseshot explained before continuing, filling her in on the events that happened after.  She laughed at how he dealt with Ratchet when he was being an aft. 

“I wish I could have been here to see that!” she laughed.  “Though I wish I also could have been the one to teach you how to be a Cybertronian….” 

“As I knew you would.”  Phaseshot was chuckling. 

“So why ‘Phaseshot’ for a name?” 

“Because I can do this.”  Without warning, he thrust a hand at her, only for it pass through harmlessly.  She still jumped. 

“Scrap!  Warn me next time!”  Arcee exclaimed after he pulled his hand back.  She patted her chest where the hand went through on reflex. 

“It wouldn’t have been as amusing.”  The former dragon had a smirk on his face. 

“Aft,” she grumbled. 

“Ah, still with the cursing,” he sighed, though he was smirking. 

There really wasn’t much more after that, save for confirmation that Skywarp was indeed alive.  He was also not only on the planet, somehow, but gave a couple more clues to what was going on with Starscream.  A lot of bots died…missing for Joors?  This new information at the very least gave credence to what Starscream was telling her himself. 

“Well, I hope the exam Ratchet is doing will give us some answers,” Arcee sighed.  “They did demand anything of him before he went under?” 

“Only how you ended up with, in his words, a ‘MECH problem’,” Phaseshot replied.  “Though it lead to a few other things.  He told us he gets ‘memory flashes’ and that he once had a ‘spark shield’.” 

Arcee stiffened.  She knew about the memory flash thing, but the spark shield?  That was new to her.  “Did Megatron put it on him?” she asked, the warlord being the first one that came to mind that would do such a thing. 

Phaseshot was shaking his head. “He said it got it from the Quintesons, but the High Council refused to allow him to have it removed.  He apparently had it removed anyway shortly after the Allspark was jettisoned from Cybertron.” 

Her processor was working overtime.  Did the squids put it on him due to how they created him? That was the most logical reasoning from what she knew now.  The High Council refusing let him remove it legally was puzzling…unless they somehow knew his origins.  But…if they did, wouldn’t _everyone_ know he was really Nightfire? That didn’t sound like something the High Council would kept to themselves, especially with how corrupted they had become…. 

“I really need to talk to him,” Arcee sighed, rubbing her head.  “So many questions….” 

“Then let us see if the medic is done,” Phaseshot offered.  “If not, I’m sure the others would like to see that you are awake, plus I’m certain they would like to hear your side of things.” 

She nodded in agreement.  “I want to make sure Ratchet doesn’t do anything…unprofessional…to him anyway,” Arcee grumbled as she left the room, Phaseshot right behind her. 

“Jetfire gave his word that he will keep watch,” Phaseshot assured him. 

“But can we trust him?  From what I understand, he and Starscream didn’t exactly part on good terms….” 

“Jetfire has his own regrets and does not wish to repeat them.” 

Arcee hoped he was right. 

\--

R’aagun 

 _Meanwhile…_  

He had trouble sitting still in normal situations.  The Quintesson _knew_ this.  So, what else did he expect when Skywarp couldn’t help but pace?  Yet, Yarzon kept looking back at him with a rather annoyed expression. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the pacing, but him constantly asking ‘are we there yet?’ every klik.  At least he was asking via texting to the comm console so he didn’t have to turn around!  Skywarp knew he had to focus! 

Yarzon, he could tell, was anxious as well, due to how the tips of his tentacles quivered.  He wasn’t certain it was due to excitement about seeing Starscream again or worries about the _Nemesis._  Probably both. 

What really got to him though was that they were _obviously_ taking almost the longest possible route!  Sure, his mention of being ‘on the other side of the planet’ to Wheeljack was an exaggeration, but with the path they were currently taking?  They may as well be! 

//#We came within a hundred miles of that damn thing once and it didn’t detect us,#\\\ Skywarp texted.  //#Why are we taking such a wide berth?#\\\  Maybe Yarzon as doing this as an extra precaution due to how long he and Wheeljack chatted?  Probably, considering the light glossa whipping he got after that.  Paranoid squid! 

“Remember what I told you before,” Yarzon replied, sounding a bit annoyed.  “The _Nemesis_ has been doing a lot of sensor sweeps as of late.” 

Yeah, he remembered that.  He was an idiot, not a bot with memory problems!  //#Is that really something to worry about?  I mean, this ship is more advanced than the _Nemesis._ #\\\ 

There was a sigh.  “Skywarp, they are clearly looking for something,” he told him.  “And you informed me before that they were looking for a different energy source.  There’s a chance they may detect us while looking for that unique signature.” 

Now Skywarp sighed.  Quintesson paranoia strikes again!  He wished Wheeljack had been able to find out what that energy was, but due to the circumstances at the time, the Wrecker wasn’t able to hear the findings.  If any.  Perhaps when they get there he should ask?  Well, Starscream is the bigger priority right now. 

//#So how long?#\\\ he asked. 

The Quintesson seemed relieved he asked a more _reasonable_ question this time.  “A few Earth breems, at most, barring any incidents.”  After a pause he added.  “You may as well go find something to occupy yourself in the meantime.  I’ll call you when we get close enough for you to teleport.” 

In other words:  stop bugging me.  Fine!  Maybe he’ll continue that metal etching of Wheeljack he’d been working on…. 

\--

Autobot Base 

Ratchet had to admit Jetfire was of great assistance during this examination.  Turned out he had some medical experience, due to having served as his Wing’s field medic.  This meant he not only had access to some of Starscream’s medical files, which he provided, but knew how to take down medical notes.  The files he was given wasn’t much, mostly basic information and information on any previous critical injuries and allergies.  It was enough to get a basic idea on Starscream’s state of health before Jetfire left. 

How drastic a change it was…not so much in state of overall health, but…. 

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face.  They had all suspected.  Skywarp had told Wheeljack it had happened.  Now that he was actually _looking_ at the physical evidence, there was no denying it. 

This seeker was an abuse survivor. 

“Optimus...I have the results of his exam,” he announced. 

“Looks like I came in at the right time.” A familiar, but wary, voice stated.  Ratchet turned to see Arcee standing at the threshold to the room, Phaseshot beside her.  He felt his spark leap for joy at seeing her awake. 

“Arcee!”  Bulkhead had cried, rushing forward and picking her up in a crushing hug.  Once he had put her down, Bumblebee snatched her up in a hug right after. 

“So good to see you again, Arcee!”  the young scout stated excitedly. 

“Good to hear your voice again, Bee!” Arcee agreed with a smile. After he had let her down, she then looked toward Wheeljack, whom was just leaning against a wall with an amused smirk on his face.  “What, no hug from you, Wheeljack?” 

“I’m not the hugging type,” the Wrecker stated with a shrug. “’Sides, Bulkhead hugs hard enough for a squad of bots.” 

“Yeah…I can agree with you there,” Arcee groaned, feigning a damaged back strut. 

“Oh, come on, Cee…it wasn’t _that_ hard,” Bulkhead grumbled, rolling his optics.  Arcee just laughed. 

To hear that laugh again.  He had missed it so much.  Ratchet wanted to join in on this, but Arcee had given him a steely ‘don’t you even think about it’ look by that point.  So he stayed put, his spark feeling sick. 

“It is good to have you back, Arcee,” Optimus had stated, a smile on his face. 

The bike simply nodded in confirmation to him, looking rather reserved and uncertain if she really _wanted_ to be here despite her earlier laughter.  As he watched, her optics fell upon Starscream’s form, concern on her face.  Only then did she look at him again, her expression hardening once more. 

“What’s going on with him?” she half asked, half _demanded_. 

All optics were on him now.  Ratchet vented a sigh, pushed his desire to smooth things over with Arcee to the back of his processor for the time being and adopted his ‘professional’ expression. 

“I’ll start by saying this:  this bot has been through so much physical trauma it’s a _miracle_ he still functions!”  There were a few shocked expressions, but no one commented, so he continued.  “There’s very little of him, both external or internal, that doesn’t have some kind of scarring.  There’s evidence of broken struts...crushed limbs...Primus, even entire _limb_ and internal organ replacement!” 

“So what Skywarp told me _is_ true…,” Wheeljack muttered.  “I didn’t think to ask then, but he never indicated that o’Buckethead gave the rest of his troops the same treatment.  I would think he would have mentioned such a thin’ though.” 

“Not necessarily,” Jetfire countered with a sigh.  “In my experience, unless it completely overwhelms him, he tends to focus more on other’s problems than his own.” 

“Oh….”  The Wrecker briefly had an expression of realization on his face, then appeared to be lost in his thoughts for a moment.  Likely reflecting on his encounter with Skywarp. 

“Did you find anything else of significance?” Optimus asked. 

“A couple of things, actually,” Ratchet admitted.  “One curious…the other…troubling.”  He took an intake before continuing.  “The curious one involves his datacore:  it’s casing and housing has been reinforced significantly.  I estimated this was done shortly before the exodus.  This suggests there may be something of import in his datacore, but I’d rather have him awake to both consent and assist in such an examination.” 

“It seems to support our theory that something was put in his datacore…,’ Arcee was sighing, folding her arms and looking unhappy.  “What’s the ‘troubling’ part?” 

“I’ll be blunt…his spark is twenty-five percent smaller than what it _should_ be,” Ratchet replied.  “To match…his spark energy output only reaches seventy-five percent.”  There were a few blinks of shock.  “I did not find anything in his chassis that could explain this condition.” 

“It’s color is also pure white, which is unheard of,” Jetfire added.  “Most sparks usually have at least _some_ color taint.  That said, I can confirm this spark was _not_ like this prior to my…departure.” 

“Wait…,” Arcee was rubbing her head.  “Are you saying he lost part of his spark?  Wouldn’t doing _anything_ to a spark extinguish it?” 

“In most cases, yes,” Ratchet replied.  “Clearly Starscream is an _exception_ , though it would be nice to know what was done….” 

“Is it possible it…shrank…due to attemptin’ to kill himself?”  Wheeljack asked, his tone hesitant. 

“I am unaware of any such cases causing such a phenomenon,” Ratchet confessed, raising a brow.  “Why do you ask?” 

“’Cause…Skywarp mentioned he nearly succeeded in offlinin’ himself once, but was ‘brought back’,” Wheeljack explained. 

“Why didn’t you mention this before?”  He gave the Wrecker a steely glare. 

“I didn’t think it relevant at the time?”  Wheeljack offered with a shrug. 

Ratchet narrowed his optics at him.  Wheeljack was hiding something, he was sure of it.  He let it slide though, for now.  “Did he state when this happened?” 

“Uh…it was before the ‘accident’, but after Jetfire booked it.” 

“So it _could_ be related,” Jetfire commented.  “Though I personally feel this ‘accident’ and the supposed ‘tinkering’ by Shockwave is the more likely cause.” 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ratchet admitted.  “Pity no one seems to know for sure what this ‘accident’ was….” 

“At least ones that would be willing to tell us,” Jetfire added, folding his arms. 

“So all we got out of this so far is more questions, with no answers to any of the ones we already had,” Arcee groaned. 

“Unless this seeker still has information he hasn’t told us…at least…information he can _remember_ ,” Ratchet sighed.  “Likely the only other clues we will find are in his datacore.  Like I said before, I’d rather he’d be awake for that, but first I need to finish his repairs and maintenance…he sorely needs the latter.” 

“While you’re at it, how about giving him back his T-Cog,” Arcee stated.  “You do still have it, right?” 

Ratchet looked at her in shock.  “Of course, I do, functioning T-Cogs are too valuable to just toss out like scrap!  But I am not sure returning it to him is such a good idea.” 

“Thus far Starscream has not acted with malicious intent toward us,” Optimus reminded him. 

“With the exception of what he said to me right before we put him under!” Ratchet countered sharply. 

“Considering your _current_ reputation, Ratchet…can you blame him?” Arcee commented coldly, making him wince.  “Besides…I don’t think he would do anything that may cause me harm.” 

“You seem so certain….” 

“Ratchet…he _shielded_ me from MECH weapons fire,” she countered pointedly.  “When he was already weak and damaged.” 

“And you didn’t see his reaction when Arcee was shot down,” Jetfire added.  “He acted like he just lost the most precious thing in the world to him.”  Both Optimus and Bulkhead were nodding in acknowledgement. 

This sounded so unlike the Starscream he knew.  Yet, here he was staring at evidence that he had been tampered with on a physical level…and a very high chance of the same on the mental.  There was still the chance this was one big elaborate scheme, but…he was starting to doubt it.  Would the seeker really put himself through that much pain for something like this? 

He looked toward Phaseshot, wondering of the fortune teller had any input, perhaps a hint on whether or not this was a good idea to ease his processor. 

“Things are progressing as they should,” the former dragon said simply with a shrug. 

Well, that was ‘helpful’. 

“Wouldn’t it be rather cruel to keep it from him longer than it already has, Doc?” Wheeljack put in.  “Seekers _need_ to fly…unless ya want _two_ seekers on the planet goin’ through flight envy.” 

Ratchet wanted to remind him that Skywarp essentially _refused_ treatment, but still…he had a point. 

“Alright,” he sighed.  “I still have my reservations, but I will reinstall his T-Cog.  Let’s hope it’s the right choice….” 

“Arcee, while Ratchet is working, could you give us a full report?” He heard Optimus request once he had turned to start work on Starscream. 

“Of course, Optimus,” Arcee had replied before starting her story, starting with that painful night he nearly killed her. 

Ratchet did his best to focus on his work, but he couldn’t help but listen in….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions to ask, answers to find.

Wheeljack listened as Arcee recounted her adventure, making mental notes of details he could relay back to Skywarp.  A part of him wasn’t completely certain why he was doing this.  A sense of courtesy perhaps?  He felt he could trust Skywarp, though he still wondered about their ultimate motivation.  Change Starscream back, he had said, but was it really just that, or was there something more? 

“After I went unconscious, I found myself in the _Navkadur_ ,” Arcee was saying.  “It told me my role wasn’t fulfilled…that I needed to restore him.  Wouldn’t tell me _how_ though.” 

“That answer will no doubt reveal itself in time, Arcee,” Phaseshot assured her. 

“It…it also showed me something.  Something that helped piece together a puzzle, that put him in a whole new light,” she admitted, hugging herself.  “It was a diagram of sorts…showing the connections he had to various bots long ago.” 

“He was a high-ranking seeker even in the Golden Age,” Ratchet commented.  “So that’s to be expected.” 

“I’m talking about _before_ that era, Ratchet,” Arcee sighed.  “He has connections with a number of you from back then.” 

“That’s not possible,” Ratchet countered.  “With the exception of Jetfire, no one in this room had met him before the war.” 

“Are you so sure about that, Ratchet?”  Arcee asked, a faint smirk on her face. 

“He did tell me he was ‘not the same’ back then,” Wheeljack reminded him.  “But I still haven’t figured out what he meant by that.” 

“I want to say more…,” Arcee sighed.  “But…I shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to ruin the trust I have built with him,” she replied regrettably. 

“Trust?  Starscream?” Ratchet remarked with a raised brow. 

“Speak for yourself,” Arcee countered sharply with a harsh glare, Ratchet wincing in response. 

_Ouch._  

“This secret, from what you have told us, clearly means much to him,” Optimus commented.  “Perhaps it is best if we allow him to reveal it on his own terms.” 

“Is that wise, Optimus?”  Ratchet asked as he gave the T-Cog he was about to install a quick inspection.  “There’s a chance this secret is connected to his other problems.” 

“Considering he wants help solving those problems? I doubt it,” Arcee countered, shaking her head. 

“Hmm…Fair point.  I suppose we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it….”  A moment later, the medic made a confused noise.  “Odd….” 

“What is it?” Arcee asked, looking concerned. 

“I didn’t notice before, but the seating for this T-Cog is slightly different than standard,” Ratchet replied. 

“Could it be due to damage from when it was forcibly removed by Airachnid?” Optimus asked. 

“No, I’ve seen this before:  this seating is designed for a different type of T-Cog, but still allows for a standard one to work.” 

“Hold on a moment…,” Wheeljack pipped up, wanting to be absolutely sure he heard that right.  “Are ya sayin’ this seeker is supposed to be a triple-changer or somethin’?” 

“Precisely,” Ratchet stated.  “The question is, why doesn’t he have the correct T-Cog?” 

“It’s possible he switched it out on purpose to reduce the harassment he received in Air Command,” Jetfire offered.  “He was teased a bit for being a bit on the small side for a seeker.” 

“Certainly possible…,” Ratchet agreed.  “Triple-changers were treated with some suspicion, even in the Golden Age.” 

“Either way, we have another question that needs an answer,” Arcee grumbled.  “Hopefully, this is one he can answer….” 

“Well, the T-Cog is in and everything is green,” Ratchet announced.  “Just need to wait for him to come to….” 

\-- 

Starscream could already tell his systems were running a lot smoother as he came out of stasis.  Various joint aches which were the result of lack of proper maintenance were absent as well.  As bonus, he didn’t feel anything missing, or things that _shouldn’t_ be there. 

Actually…wait…something _should_ be missing. 

Before he opened his optics, he ran a quick self-diagnostic.  He was very surprised to see the T-Cog stasis reading all green.  They gave him a T-Cog?  He knew T-Cogs couldn’t just be _built_ , so he wondered where they got a spare.  Frag that, it was shocking they were willing to give it to _him_. 

Unless…. 

Starscream opened his optics.  The first thing he saw was Jetfire, smiling at him.  Did he convince the medic? Perhaps to make up for breaking his promises?  It would take more than that to get him to forgive him for that…. 

He sat up, the lack of restraints making him surprised once more.  There wasn’t even a pair of stasis cuffs on his wrists.  Either the Autobots were softer than he thought, or they actually see he was changing.   Regardless of the reason, he was glad there were no restraints:  they always brought back bad memories. 

“Hey.”  That voice.  Starscream looked over and down to see Arcee standing next to the berth.  “Feeling better?” she was asking, as smile on her face. 

His spark soared seeing her awake!  Without thinking he slipped off the berth and scooped her up in a hug.  She made this cute little noise and he caught a few gasps of shock from the other bots present. 

Someone was snickering, however. 

“I see you still have your bike frame fetish,” Jetfire was commenting. 

He stiffened, his face turning hot and no doubt completely blue as he quickly put Arcee down, the two-wheeler looking a bit flustered herself. 

“Sh-shut up!” Starscream stuttered, rubbing one arm as he looked away, completely embarrassed.  “I-I am just happy she is still online!” 

“Uh huh, right.”  There was a huge smirk on Jetfire’s face. 

“Like you’re innocent of fetishes yourself!”  Starscream retorted, putting his hands on his hips.  “Mister ‘I like ‘em bulky’.  And it looks like you have your pick of such bots here!” 

The other seeker recoiled, a blush rapidly spreading across his face.  Starscream smirked as Jetfire started to shift uncomfortably. 

“If we are done teasing each other about the other’s preferences…,” Ratchet voice caught his attention.  He sounded a bit tense.  Looking his way, Starscream noted he looked a bit…disturbed, jealous even. 

“Didn’t think of you as the ‘prudish’ type, Ratchet,” he quipped. 

The medic made some sputtering noises, clearly flustered.  “That’s not why I said that!” he snapped once he got his processor and vocalizer in sync.  “We have important things to discuss!” 

Starscream vented a sigh, folding his arms across his chest.  He had a point:  he wasn’t going to get answers on his condition if he was throwing sass around.  “What did you find out, then?” he asked. 

“First, you have scarring and other evidence of damage that is not typically combat related.” 

Starscream flinched, beside himself.  “Ah, yes…,” he rubbed an arm, recalling the countless related memories.  “Megatron liked using me as his punching bag whenever he got angry…whether I was the cause of his anger or not.” 

“Considering what I found, I’m surprised you didn’t wind up deactivated,” Ratchet commented, looking disturbed. 

“Despite my…petite physique…I have a very resilient frame,” Starscream explained, expecting his claws.  “High pain threshold as well.”  He mentally shuddered at the _reason_ he had such a good pain tolerance and hoped they didn’t ask _why_. 

“Did Megatron give this treatment to anyone else?” Optimus asked, the concern obvious in both his face and tone. 

Starscream shook his head.  “He would simply just scrap any drones that displeased him,” he explained.  “As for the other’s, verbal scolding…maybe some time in the brig.  _Normal_ disciplinary measures, actually.” 

“So why such harsher treatment for you, Screamy?” Bulkhead asked. 

He twitched at the nickname, scowled at him, then shrugged as he replied.  “Perhaps because I was Second-in-Command, setting an example.  Perhaps because I kept trying to overthrow him as punishment.  Could be a number of reasons.” 

“At the very least we have a definite answer to one mystery about you,” Ratchet sighed.  “As disturbing as it is.  Moving on.  I noticed your datacore casing his reinforced, do you know why?” 

Starscream’s brows furrowed as he frowned, thinking.  He was fairly certain Yarzon didn’t do any modification to the casing back then:  the Quintesson would have told him, he was certain of that.  It was question on whether or not he still had the custom datacore Yarzon made for him in there.  That Ratchet didn’t seem to notice it wasn’t of Cybertronian make suggested it may not be.  He certainly wasn’t going to tell them about it. 

“No,” he finally answered.  “Though it is obvious the modification was done to prevent damage to it…thus protecting whatever is in it.  I worry even more now what was put in it without my knowledge or consent.” 

“Which we will hopefully discover in a moment,” Ratchet stated.  “However, there is one more critical question I need to ask first.” 

“Which is?”  Starscream raised a brow in curiosity. 

“Are you aware you are missing part of your spark?” the medic asked bluntly. 

He blinked at him.  Did he just hear that right?  Starscream looked at Jetfire, whom nodded in confirmation.  At this, he snapped his head back toward Ratchet, his jaw dropping open, optics wide. 

“I take your surprise as a ‘no’,” Ratchet muttered with a sigh. 

“That’s impossible!” Starscream finally blurted out once his processor rebooted.  “At least…it _should_ be!”  Something was nagging at him though, like a detail he should _know_ but was just out of reach of his conscious mind.  Frustrating! 

“Trust me, we were thinking the same,” the medic admitted.  “However, the scans…and a visual inspection, confirmed it.  It is rather curious you are unaware of this….” 

At this Starscream sighed and rubbed his head.  “Due to my…anxiety…at being in the medbay, I was often put in stasis or otherwise sedated,” he admitted.  “Knockout no doubt noticed it, but for whatever reason he didn’t inform me of this himself.  If I had to guess…he was _ordered_ not to by Megatron.” 

“Which would imply Megatron knows about it…,” Optimus mused.  “But why keep such an important detail from one of his officers?” 

“Obvious answer:  it’s related to my missing memories,” Starscream grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  “Whatever they contain must be very important…something he doesn’t want me to remember.” 

“Which all but confirms that the missing memories and absent part of your spark no doubt connected,” Jetfire brought up. 

“If that is the case, why does he sometimes briefly remember…then forget again?” Arcee asked. 

“I believe I have a theory on that,” Phaseshot spoke up.  “What is missing still exists but is only still connected due to the nature of the astral.” 

“Hold on a moment….” Ratchet had both hands up.  “Are you suggesting this missing part of his spark wasn’t destroyed but….” 

“Cut away,” Phaseshot confirmed.  “There is no way to completely separate the physical from astral:  both would cease to exist if that occurred.” 

Starscream’s processor was working overtime with this info.  His optics flicked this way and that as he pieced things together.  “So…someone is holding part of my spark like a damn trophy…most likely Shockwave or Megatron…my creds are on Megatron,” he muttered as he started pacing.  “Since the astral is _everywhere_ , from what I understand…I briefly get ‘reconnected’ to that part of my spark from time to time due to a trigger of sorts.  Something related to the missing memories.  But why did this only start after….”  He scowled in frustration, his wings flicking with agitation.  The reason was right _there_ in his processor, but it wasn’t _connecting_. 

“The behavior modification program we think is in your datacore,” Arcee spoke up.  “Could it block the connection?” 

“Of course!”  Starscream snapped his fingers.  “If this connection between the pieces of my spark function like a sparkbond, or at least in a similar enough fashion, someone like Shockwave _would_ be able to program software to block it.” 

“Software that was likely corrupted or damaged by contact with the dark energon you mentioned earlier,” Ratchet mused, rubbing his chin.  “If that is the case, removing it should allow you to remember the missing memories more reliably.” 

Starscream was struck by a sudden onset of anxiety.  A feeling that removing such a program wasn’t a good idea.   _It has to be the ‘self-defense’ part of the software_.  He took a few intakes to try to quell the feeling. 

“Star…are you alright?” Arcee asked, then felt the warmth of her touch on his arm. 

“I feel…suddenly anxious at the thought of the program being removed…,” he admitted softly. 

“But why?” Ratchet was asking.  “Surely you want it gone?” 

“I do but….”  He took a deep intake and let it out slowly.  “I’m getting the feeling it’s _not_ a good idea.”  Starscream rubbed his face.  “That may be the ‘anti-tampering’ protocol this program may have to prevent it’s removal…but yet…I feel like I am forgetting something….” 

\-- 

Ratchet had struggled to keep himself…professional.  Seeing Starscream hug Arcee…then Arcee show such concern for him, made him feel sick.  Just what was it she saw in him? 

Well, he was clearly intelligent, but wasn’t likely the factor considering whom she was with prior.  Cliffjumper was a good soldier, but he wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.  The seeker did share the ‘chattiness’ factor with the deceased Autobot however, so perhaps that? 

Or maybe it was the mystery around this seeker.  She was a detective before the war started, after all.  Perhaps, once he was figured out and the mysteries solved, she’ll lose interest?  Then he could…. 

Who was he kidding?  Due to his frag up, she no doubt considered him the very _last_ bot to want to be with.  Ratchet knew that if he was to still stand a chance…he had to make up with her first.  Right now, though, it was best to focus on Starscream and the mysteries around him. 

Perhaps the secrets he held could led to the end of the war… 

“How about this,” he offered.  “I perform a simple content scan of your datacore, to confirm what is inside first.” 

“There’s a chance that may not work,” Starscream commented grimly.  “If something is really there, it is likely hidden from simple scans.” 

“It’s just a starting point,” Ratchet stated as he prepared the needed device, inwardly agreeing with him.  “We’ll decide what to do depending on the results.” 

The medic eyed the seeker before approaching him.  Starscream was wide-opticked, his wings in a position that indicated ‘anxiety’.  After a few nanos, the seeker slowly nodded, though his frame was still tense. 

“Alright.”  He pulled out the jack and started to reach around toward the back of the seeker’s head.  “Just need to plug this into-“ 

Starscream suddenly screeched, jumping backwards and colliding with the berth behind him, nearly tipping it over.  “Nus shas lu’s!” he cried before scrambling over the berth to put it between them.  Starscream was now peeking over the berth, his optics wide in terror.  The other’s were looking at him with a mix of shock and concern. 

Oh…he had forgotten what Jetfire had said about his head port…but he was going for the _datacore_ port not the…. 

A memory struck him then.  One from a very long time ago.  When an old friend visited him and with him was a certain friendly Quintesson and a nervous dark colored bot that couldn’t transform…. 

The jack slipped from his hand, his intake dropping open. 

The language he knew.  The T-Cog seating.  The sensitivity about the head sensor port.  It couldn’t be. 

With optics wide in shock and disbelief, he asked anyway. 

“Nightfire?” 

\-- 

Wheeljack was certain his mouth was open wide enough for a scraplet to fly into.  Most of the other’s had similar shocked expressions as he did.  Well, not Phaseshot, whom looked confused, and Arcee looked worried.  As for Starscream…. 

Well…. 

The seeker’s expression pretty much answered the medic’s question.  Those cherry-red optics were almost comically wide, his lips parted, but his denta clenched together.  Starscream looked like a bot who knew his life was about to be completely upended…and he wasn’t ready for it. 

For Wheeljack, the shock passed quickly.  Especially once all the pieces of the puzzle came together in his processor.  The Quintesson language…the comment about ‘not being the same’…the physical resemblance to Ebonscream.  It made sense. 

The first question that sprung up in his processor was…did Skywarp know?  Wheeljack got the feeling he did, due to having spent so much time with both Nightfire and Starscream.  Still would need to confirm it with him next time they talked.  A hell of a secret to keep from everyone…. 

Speaking of secrets, if Starscream was really Nightfire, that meant…. 

The longtime friend Skywarp mentioned…. 

…could it be that one Quintesson that helped them?  Pit, what was his name? 

“It is you…isn’t it?” Ratchet was asking, drawing his attention and breaking his line of thought. 

Wheeljack looked at Starscream.  The seeker had lowered himself to the point only the tips of his clawed fingers and from the optics up of his head were visible from behind the berth.  Those optics were flicking this way and that, wide in near panic. 

What was it that Optimus said before?  To let him reveal this on his own?  Yeah, Wheeljack was getting the feeling this was going to go badly very quickly….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to ' A Single Thread' series are in this chapter, including stuff I haven't written yet.

His world was ending, he was sure if it. 

Starscream kept looking between all the bots from behind the berth, both gauging their reaction and checking for escape routes.  The shock was to be expected, so was disbelief.  Arcee, from her reaction, apparently figured it out on her own, but had respectfully decided to keep it to herself.  Wheeljack had a look of realization, recognition, even. 

However, the Prime also had that look.  Starscream was certain they had never met.... 

Wait…. 

_Orion?_  He blinked at Optimus with a bit of surprise himself.  How could he have not recognized his old associate from the Hall of Records?  The Matrix of Leadership must have reformatted him just enough to make him not instantly recognizable to him. 

“It is you, isn’t it?”  Ratchet had asked, snapping his processor back to his immediate, and potentially very dangerous, problem. 

Starscream once more looked between all the bots, subconsciously hunkering down even more, but while still allowing himself to keep an optic on potential threats.  From the growing expression of anger on the medic’s face, it looked like Ratchet was going to be the biggest threat…. 

“Where have you been?”  Ratchet asked, the anger clear in his tone.  Starscream couldn’t help but flinch at it. “Why…why didn’t you come forward when we needed you the most!” 

“Back off, Ratchet!”  Arcee cried, stepping in front of the medic when he had started coming toward him. 

“Absolutely not!” Ratchet snapped.  “He has a lot to answer for!” 

That he did…the medic was right on that. 

“Sure, he does,” Wheeljack agreed, though his tone was more neutral.  “But I don’t think this is the best way to get those answers out of him, Doc.  Ya know what they say about a cornered animal….” 

Well, that wasn’t exactly a _flattering_ analogy…. 

“And?  What are we to do?  Let him run away and disappear again?” Ratchet scowled, glaring at the Wrecker, before rolling his optics.  “Oh, what a _wonderful_ idea….”  The medic then glared at him with such a withering look Starscream felt the size of a scraplet.  “He needs to answer for his crimes….” 

He does, but from how Ratchet was looking at him, he didn’t want to wait until the end of the war to punish him. 

“How about listening to his side of the story first before being judge, jury and executioner?” Arcee commented, casting her own withering stare at the medic.  “Oh wait, that’s right…you won’t bother trying to understand his side…after all, you didn’t even try with _me!_ ” 

_Oh no…._  Starscream knew exactly what Arcee was talking about.  Ratchet knew as well, as the medic recoiled as if he was slapped, the anger briefly disappearing from his face. 

“This is different, Arcee,” the medic countered after a klik, a determined expression now on his face. 

“Is it?” Arcee asked with a sneer, a hand on a cocked hip.  “You didn’t even _try_ to understand what I went through.  You clung to what you knew, brushed off what you couldn’t understand as non-sense.  Nearly _killed me_ trying to fix what didn’t need to be fixed!” 

Ratchet visibly winced and Arcee wasn’t done yet. 

“You don’t even know why he hid his identity, yet you here you are, ready to send him to the Pit for it,” Arcee continued.  “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather hear his motive first, gather all the facts and consider all possibilities before casting judgment.  That’s what I was taught when I started work as a detective.  Aren’t medics and scientists held to similar standards?” 

They are.  Starscream knew this due to his time trying to be a scientist.  Ratchet, as a long-time medic and dabbler in science himself, should as well.  From the look on the medic’s face, he did indeed remember this…. 

\-- 

The weight of Arcee’s words threatened to shatter Ratchet’s spark.  His ego and pride…both were now filled with holes. 

She was right.  Primus…she was right. 

How often did he look at all different angles when trying to diagnose a patient?  Or to find a solution to a stubborn issue?  Any sensible bot would do so, _especially_ those in his fields.  Yet he had failed to do in Arcee’s case…simply due to the cause being so new to him he refused to consider it even plausible. 

In Starscream’s case…his love for his home, the sorrow and grief of it’s loss, had blinded him.  Thinking back, not even a couple kliks ago, he recalled the look on Starscream’s face as he railed on him.  The seeker had not born a look of someone who had done this out of malicious intent.  Would Nightfire really have done such a thing, considering the risks to his own life he made in coming forward to out the Quintesson’s true nature? 

No…the timid bot he once had in his medbay wouldn’t.  Ratchet could see that timid bot in Starscream now, whose optics shone with immense guilt and fear…. 

“Yes…,” Ratchet finally replied, crushing his optics closed for a moment.  He grimaced in shame, not wanting to look at any of them right now.  Times like this, he usually isolated himself, away from prying and judging optics.  However, he could not go anywhere right now.  He had to face this.  “You are right…This war…what we’ve lost…our friends…family…our home…to see someone that could have prevented it…I lost my helm.” 

“My words may mean nothing to you,” Starscream spoke up, voice quiet and uncertain.  Ratchet looked his way to see he was raising to his feet, his wings down in submission. “And I fear no reason I give would justify the pain I caused everyone…but know this.”  The seeker looked him in the optics.  “The guilt I feel for my failures, my cowardice…is heavy.  If I could go back in time….” 

If only.  How much Ratchet wished he could do just that himself.  The seeker’s next words eerily echoed his own thoughts. 

“There is so much I would do differently….”  Starscream looked up at all of them.  “But the past cannot be changed, so all I can do is atone for what I have done and failed to do.  If I am given the chance to do so….” 

Indeed.  Ratchet had his own atonement to do, if the look on Arcee’s face was any indication.  Still…. 

“I would still like to know your reasons for not coming forward,” Ratchet muttered, a bit more harshly than he intended.  “To judge for ourselves….”  A couple others, he noticed, looked curious as well. 

“I will give them, I assure you,” Starscream stated.  “But not now….” 

The medic felt his temper start to raise again.  “Why?” he demanded. 

“I knew eventually I would have to reveal who I was…and I had hoped to reveal this to just one bot at a time, to have some control over this,” Starscream confessed with a sigh.  “To be outed to all of you at once…it is overwhelming.  I need time to prepare…to collect my thoughts.” 

That…sounded reasonable, but before he could agree, another spoke up. 

“To come up with a convincing story to sell us?” Bulkhead baritone voice growled.  All optics turned toward the Wrecker. 

“You don’t believe I am who I say I am?”  the seeker asked, looking not surprised at Bulkhead’s suspicion. 

“Of course not!  You’re _Starscream_ ,” Bulkhead rumbled.  “Not to mention, Nightfire was a black and grey bike with pale blue optics…while you’re a silver seeker with red optics!” 

A part of Ratchet was nodding in agreement, finding logic in the Wrecker’s suspicion.  The Starscream they had dwelt with during much of the war…was not so easily forgotten.  However, he took issue with the second part of Bulkhead’s statement. 

“Bulkhead, there is no question he is who he says he is,” he countered.  “I treated Nightfire for a transformation problem.  He had the profiles of both a bike and seeker but didn’t have the right T-Cog to use both.  I had to suppress one of them, the seeker one then, so he could transform.  Remember I confirmed not long ago that he has the setting for a triple changer T-Cog in his chassis.  Clearly, he reformatted to use his seeker profile at the time Nightfire ‘disappeared’.” 

“That is correct,” Starscream confirmed.  “I did so, so myself, Thundercracker and Skywarp could rescue Yarzon before his people could execute him.” 

“Like that means anything!” Bulkhead retorted.  “That rescue was broadcasted across Cybertron!  And him being a T-Changer himself doesn’t mean he’s Nightfire!” 

“Do not forget that Starscream is clearly proficient with the Quintesson language,” Optimus put in.  “Nightfire was the only other bot I knew with that proficiency.” 

“No disrespect, Optimus, but who’s to say Screamer didn’t learn it from Yarzon after he rescued his aft?”  Bulkhead folded his arms with a defiant expression on his face.  ‘Prove me wrong’, was clearly what he was thinking. 

Ratchet sighed almost in sync with Starscream.  Wreckers in general tended to be stubborn once they set their processor on something.  Bulkhead was no exception.  Starscream didn’t immediately respond, the seeker clearly thinking of a way to convince him. 

“Long ago, there was a mass funeral,” Starscream began after a klik.  “The laying to rest of victims found in a Quintesson lab.  You were there, along with Wheeljack and a number of other Wreckers…mourning the loss of Ebonscream.” 

“Public record,” Bulkhead scoffed.  Ratchet had to agree with him there:  just knowing who was attending a funeral and who the funeral was for didn’t prove anything. 

“I’m not done yet,” Starscream was chiding, wagging a finger.  “I was there but kept my distance until most had left before approaching two graves.  Ebonscream and Starsong.  You eventually approached me and we talked.  You told me about Ebonscream, how he believed everyone deserved a second chance…a chance to right their wrongs.  You also mentioned that he was a snarky aft.” 

_Now_ this was becoming interesting, getting into details that only someone that was actually _there_ would know.  He could see Bulkhead’s optics were widening, but there was still a bit of disbelief in them.  Starscream apparently saw that as well, as he kept going. 

“You also told me about Starsong…that they were a Siren.  Told me Wheeljack nearly lost his sanity to them and had held a grudge against them ever since.” 

Those optics were wider now, jaw starting to drop open.  Starscream finished with one last detail. 

“You also had a message for me from Wheeljack.  ‘I don’t hate you’.”  Wheeljack was nodding in confirmation. 

The Wrecker’s mouth was now hanging open, his arms slowly dropping to his sides.  “Primus…,” he muttered, taking a couple steps back, casting his gaze to the ground. 

“Your memories must really have been tampered with if ya can remember such details from that far back but have a hard time rememberin’ certain things from the war,” Wheeljack commented with a sigh. 

It was a good point.  “And thus we are back to the more immediate issue,” Ratchet stated.  “Is there a way for me to access your datacore port without causing a freak out.” 

“Yes,” Starscream replied. “Let me plug it in.” 

So obvious that Ratchet almost facepalmed:  why didn’t he think of that?  The medic picked up the previously dropped jack and handed it to him. 

The seeker accepted it but stared at it for a moment.  Ratchet could see the anxiety ramp up again due to how tense his frame became.  Eventually, Starscream took an audible intake before reaching around and plugging the jack into the appropriate port on the back of his head. 

“Alright, remember this is just a simple scan of contents,” Ratchet stated as he started the scan.  After a few nanos, a list of file contents showed up on the monitor.  “Picture files, normal documents…a copy of the Cybertron standard codex.  Huh…looks like a couple of files here are in…Quintesson?” 

He jumped when Starscream’s long taloned finger suddenly reached around and pointed at one of the files in question.  “This one is the Quintesson language codex,” the seeker explained.  “As for the other…huh...I forgot I had even had that.” 

“What is it?” Ratchet prompted. 

For a moment, Starscream seemed reluctant to reply.  “A copy of the Quintesson Encryption software.”  he answered with a soft sigh of resignation. 

Ratchet was sure he wasn’t the only one looking at him with an open intake.  “You had this…this whole time, and you didn’t think to use it against us?”  he asked. 

“Like I had just said:  I had forgotten I even had it,” Starscream replied with a small shrug before going into a deeper explanation.  “Yarzon gave it to me as a precaution in the event something happened to him during the Wrath War.  When it ended, he told me to keep it and to only reveal I had it in the event the Quintessons _did_ return.” 

“What about Aquatron?” Ratchet found himself asking. 

“I had forgotten I had it by then,” Starscream replied regretfully.  “Even if I hadn’t it would have been very out of date even then, thus likely useless.  Plus there was the issue of me not being _myself_ then.” 

Sound reasoning.  “Out of date or not, it may be useful to us now,” Ratchet stated, as he looked up at the Prime, whom was nodding in agreement. 

“While I am not certain Master Yarzon would approve, I’d think he’d rather you have it than Megatron.  However, its interface is only in Quintesson, which would mean only myself and the Prime would be able to use it.”  The seeker then smirked, looked up at Optimus and said. “Itn’s shas ‘ughs, uftg r’uang?” 

Ratchet blinked, then looked at the Prime once more.  Optimus looked a bit stunned, then smiled softly as he replied.  “Ingaag.  Thuiagh us hat ftaan aghhufta.” 

“Oh I an tia’a I than haftl xuia ft’aith ial, shiata futka ftaru’a,” Starscream commented with a wink, to which Optimus chuckled. 

Ratchet was looking between them, his mouth agape, a few other’s looking rather shocked themselves.  “OK, first off…stop talking in a language no one else understands!  It’s rude!” he grumbled.  “Second…was he the one that taught you the language, Optimus?” 

The Prime was shaking his head, a rare amused smirk on his face.  “I learned much of what I know simply by virtue of my position in the Hall of Records during that time,” he replied.  “Nightfire helped me improve my skills during his occasional visits prior to the Wrath War.”  The Prime looked at Starscream.  “I wonder why you didn’t inform me of your change:  I would have respected your decision to keep it secret.” 

“I suspected you would have,” Starscream admitted, sounding sheepish.  “As to why I didn’t….” A sigh. “I think it’s best I explain that with everything else, when I’m ready to.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“So…,” Arcee spoke up.  The two-wheeler was squinting at the monitor.  “Is there _anything_ suspicious in his datacore?” 

Ratchet looked back at the monitor himself, looking over the contents.  He was aware of Starscream looking over his shoulder, doing the same.  It was both annoying and made him a bit nervous.  Despite this, he was able to finish looking through the list.  No other files or programs appeared to be out of place, however something was off…and it took him a moment to figure it out. 

“I’d say so, Arcee…but we cannot _see_ it,” Ratchet grumbled. 

“A hidden file or program?” Arcee asked. “Like we suspect?” 

“Most likely.  Even accounting for bad sectors and corruption, the total space used and free space available do not match up for the capacity of a datacore of this type.” 

“Are you sure?” Starscream queried, sounding confused.  “It matches up from my calculations….” 

“No, he’s right, Star,” Arcee confirmed.  “I just did the calculations myself.” 

“As did I,” Optimus added.  “Whatever this hidden program is must be altering your perception of your datacores compacity.”  Ratchet nodded in agreement. 

The seeker looked quite distressed at this news.  “Scrap…no wonder I didn’t notice something wrong before…,” he muttered, his voice quivering slightly.  “Blasted Shockwave….” 

“It means we’ll have to do a more invasive scan to uncover it,” Ratchet warned him.  “Are you up for it?” 

Starscream hesitantly nodded.  “I still feel like I’m forgetting something important…regarding this, however,” he confessed.  “I would proceed with caution.” 

Ratchet nodded, directing him to sit on the medical berth as he brought up the settings for a more thorough scan.  Once it had run its course, something else _did_ show up.  “There’s a file called ‘Nightstreak’ here…,” he commented.  “I wonder-“ 

An energon chilling shriek interrupted him.  He turned around just in time to see Starscream flying at him…talons first….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quintesson translation:
> 
> "Isn’t that right, old friend?"  
> "Indeed. Though it has been awhile."  
> "Oh I am sure I can help you brush up, just like before."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freak out and information exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the slight delay. Have things going on (including a sick cat....)

The moment it happened, Arcee remembered what Starscream told her on what happened with the seeker twins.  How this program had the potential to make them aggressive.  Still, she wasn’t quite expecting something like _this_! 

When Ratchet said that name, it was like a switch was flipped in Starscream.  One nano, the seeker was sitting on the medical berth, nervous and passive.  The next, he was flying at Ratchet, his face twisted in unspeakable rage. 

Ratchet was on the floor in an instant, Starscream having already slashed a series of deep scratches across his chest.  He was raising a hand to strike again when Jetfire grabbed him and pulled him off.  The larger seeker appeared to struggle to restrain his former Air Commander with just his hands, until he finally gave up and threw him to the ground. 

Then sat on him. 

It would have been funny, if Starscream wasn’t still hissing and spitting.  Blazing red optics still affixed on Ratchet as he clawed and scratched at the floor, leaving deepening grooves.  Ratchet was staring from where he sat on the floor, one hand over his fresh wounds, his mouth agape and optics wide in shock.  It was an expression shared by everyone…. 

“I knew Screamer could be rather volatile…,” Wheeljack was remarking.  “But…this….” 

“I…haven’t seen anything like this before…,” Ratchet admitted, finally finding his vocalizer as Optimus helped him up.  “The name of that file must be some kind of trigger word….” 

“A very telling trigger word…,” Jetfire muttered grimly, his optics watching the still struggling Starscream warily.  “Any ideas on how to snap him out of this?” 

“What happened?” Starscream suddenly asked.  The seeker had stopped struggling and was now looking about very confused.  “Jetfire…why are you sitting on me?” 

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember flying at me and doing this!?” Ratchet snapped, pointing at the wound as Jetfire hesitantly let him up. 

“No I….”  The seeker looked at his hands, an expression of terror spreading on his face, wings dropping to their lowest point.  “Oh no….” 

“Star….”  Arcee approached him, laying a hand on an arm.  “It was the program.  You did tell us it could turn bots aggressive.” 

“No…no this is different!”  Starscream insisted, backing away.  “When it happened with Thundercracker he _remembered_ doing what he did!  This is….”  He put his head in his hands. 

“Easy…this could just be a more advanced version of what you encountered before,” Ratchet told him.  “Removing the program should stop this.” 

“No…you don’t understand!” the seeker was backing away.  “This has happened before!” 

“Starscream, calm down,” Optimus said, one hand raised in a placating gesture.  “I’m sure we can find a solution that will prevent another occurrence.”

The seeker let out a weak laugh.  “I’m sorry…I can’t risk hurting any of you further….” 

He looked at her then, Arcee seeing a mix of sorrow, regret and…longing…in his optics.  Before anyone could say anything, he transformed and flew out of the base. 

“Starscream!”  Arcee called out as she ran after him.  On reflex she attempted to shift, only to be hit by a flare of pain.  With a cry, she collapsed to the floor. 

“Arcee!”  She heard multiple bots call out.  It was Wheeljack that reached her first and helped her back to her feet. 

“I’m OK…I’m OK…,” she insisted, shaking and rubbing her head.  “Why can’t I shift?” 

“My apologies,” Phaseshot replied.  “I neglected to inform you that you will be unable to use your dragon form for a while.  Much like how it was when we first met with your Cybertronian one.” 

“Ugh…I should have realized that on my own, considering…,” Arcee groaned, disappointed with herself.  “Someone needs to go after him….” 

“I agree,” Ratchet grumbled.  “Not just because of the potential threat he poses due to this ‘condition’ of his…but because he now knows the location of our base.” 

“I don’t think he would go telling his former allies that information,” Arcee countered. 

“Perhaps not willingly,” Ratchet stated grimly.  “They do have certain tools they could use to force it out of him.” 

Arcee didn’t need to be reminded of what he was referring to.  She shuddered at the memory of when Shockwave used the Cordial Physic Patch on her.  “So we need someone that can fly fast enough to catch him…and would be able to handle him if he has another…whatever that was,” she sighed. 

“The most logical choice would be me,” Phaseshot announced.  “All I require is something that was a part of him before I leave.” 

“What…you can do some kind of…tracking spell?” Ratchet asked as he tossed him a small part of the seeker’s frame he had to replace earlier. 

“Exactly,” Phaseshot confirmed, before muttering a spell on the item.  He then laid his hand out flat and the scrap metal rotated and ‘pointed’ in a certain direction. 

“Huh…Fascinating,” Ratchet muttered.  Phaseshot hadn’t been kidding when he told her Ratchet’s views on magic had softened. 

“You sure you can fly fast enough?” Arcee asked him, raising a brow.  She suspected he would use magic to ensure it. 

“Pfft, don’t worry,” Wheeljack grumbled.  “If slagger can keep up with the Jackhammer, he can catch a panicking seeker.” 

Phaseshot smirked in confirmation, before starting to walk toward the exit.  “I shall be going then.  I’ll contact you when I am finished…or if I run into complications.  I do not foresee any, however.” 

“So…,” Wheeljack spoke up once the former dragon had exited the base.  “What do we do while we wait?” 

“The logical thing is analyze what we’ve learned so far,” Ratchet muttered as he examined his wound.  Jetfire was gathering a few supplies to assist him in the repair.  “Jetfire, you said the this ‘trigger word’ was telling?” 

“Yes,” the larger seeker replied with a sigh.  “Nightstreak was the name of his bondmate.” 

“Wa-wait…what?” The news that Starscream had a bondmate shocked her…and she had found it to be disheartening for some reason.  “When did that happen?” 

“After the Allspark was jettisoned into space,” Jetfire replied as he helped Ratchet clean the wound.  “Starscream and I got into a lot of arguments over their relationship.  I disapproved of it…as I knew he was only in it as a crutch for the loss of Vos…and the knowledge there would be no more sparklings for him to interact with.” 

That’s right…Starscream did mention to her that sparklings gave him a sense of peace and comfort he could only find with them…and with Quickwing.  Did he really feel the same with this ‘Nightstreak’ person?  If the relationship was rushed as Jetfire implied, he probably didn’t…not fully anyway.  “He never mentioned her to me,” Acree admitted.  “Only told me about Quickwing.” 

“Not surprised,” Jetfire grumbled.  “He kept that relationship a secret from everyone…I only discovered it by chance and made me promise not to tell.” 

“Wait…you mean even the twins didn’t know?” Wheeljack asked, surprised. 

“Nope,” Jetfire confirmed.  “Obviously though, the secret still got out _somehow_ as Megatron knew she was his weakness when he came to take over the station.” 

“The question to ask however is this,” Ratchet spoke up, the medic wincing as, with Jetfire’s help, started repairing his wounds.  “Are the missing memories all related to _her_?” 

“Considering the name of that file and what happened when someone spoke it?” Arcee commented.  “My creds are on that it is.” 

“I agree,” Jetfire stated.  “However, I would like to test that…carefully.  We did meet Nightstreak before Trypticon Station was put into orbit.  If he doesn’t remember even that meeting, then we’ll be almost positive she’s the source.” 

“And if she is….” Ratchet looked like he was going to say something else but changed his mind.  From the grim expression on his face, it must not be a good thing.  “Jetfire, do you know if she is still alive?” 

Jetfire was shaking his head.  “She was alive when I left.  The only one I know that might know this…and be willing to tell us…is Skywarp.” 

“I can ask him,” Wheeljack suddenly offered. 

\-- 

Wheeljack knew the moment he said that he had potentially disturbed a nest of scraplets.  He wasn’t sure if the others would approve of his continued contact with the seeker.  However, with how things were going down?  The time for secrets was over if they were to figure this out before things potentially went very bad. 

“We’ve been keeping in touch.” Wheeljack elaborated at their questioning expressions.   

The medic’s face was a mix of disapproval and non-surprise.  “I suspected something was going on with you,” he commented with a scoff.  “Got anything else you’ve been keeping from us?” 

He _almost_ told him Skywarp was actually in the base, but, as funny as it would be to see Ratchet’s head explode, he decided to keep that to himself for the moment.  “I told him Screamer was in the base:  he wanted me to tell him that he was alive and that he as with a ‘long time friend’ of theirs.  Unfortunately….”  He looked forlornly at the exit, regretting that he didn’t speak up sooner. 

“You didn’t tell him the location of our base…did you?”  Ratchet’s tone was tense. 

“Nah, there was no need.”  That was true enough at least.  However, the implications of that was clear enough, from the look of shock and fear on Ratchet’s face.  The deepening concern on the Prime’s.  He quickly added.  “Look, I don’t think either him or his friend are at threat.  They are certainly no friends of the Con’s.” 

“Skywarp perhaps…but his friend?”  Jetfire questioned.  “He’s a wildcard.” 

“Not so sure about that,” Wheeljack countered.  “Ya see…while he never told me who this friend of his is…I think I figured out a likely suspect.” 

“Oh do tell…I’d like to know who else we may have to deal with….” Ratchet grumbled. 

“Let me lay it out for ya.  The guy is paranoid.  He’s a long-time friend of both him and Screamer.  He’s also an engineer and obviously has a ship.  Knows enough about Cybertronian biology to keep Skywarp functional.  Last, Skywarp was rescued by him on Aquatron, which from what I understand is squid territory.” 

Most bots in the room looked confused, but Ratchet seemed to get it.  The look of shock on his face was mixed with slight disbelief.  “Hold on…are you trying to tell us that….” His vocalizer seemed to glitch out at that point, as he started sputtering static. 

“Yep, Doc…,” Wheeljack confirmed with a nod.  “I think this friend of theirs is none other than Yarzon.” 

“But…if it’s really Yarzon, why hasn’t he come forward?” Ratchet’s tone was still one of shock. 

“From what Warp told me, he doesn’t like the war we are in, so doesn’t want to get involved.” 

“Probably for similar reasons Starscream stayed neutral for so long,” Arcee offered.  “Didn’t like what either side represented at the time.” 

“Right…we weren’t exactly _shining_ examples of freedom at the start,” Ratchet muttered.  “A choice between an oppressive caste system and an equally oppressive tyrannical dictatorship is not really a choice….” 

“Those that have tainted our cause in the beginning are no longer with us,” Optimus stated.  “If this friend is indeed Yarzon, we may be able to convince him to aid us with Starscream’s help.” 

“But we need to help Starscream first if we are to do that,” Ratchet pondered.  “Which means we need to figure what exactly is going on with him.” 

“Indeed,” Optimus agreed before looking at Wheeljack.  “Wheeljack, I am assuming you have a means to contact Skywarp?” 

“I do, Commander,” Wheeljack confirmed with a nod.  “However, there’s a chance he may not be able to answer me right now.  He’s currently on radio silence due to a close call with the _Nemesis_.  That said, his friend may make an exception if I let them know what we’ve learned about Screamer.” 

“Risky, but may prove beneficial to both sides,” Ratchet mused.  “If this is really Yarzon…he may be willing to provide a different perspective, perhaps even intel of other sorts, in exchange.” 

“I’ll shoot Warp an email then, let him know I got some information for him, see what happens,” Wheeljack stated, already compiling said email in his processor.  “With your permission of course, Commander.” 

“Granted,” the Prime acknowledged. 

Wheeljack nodded and sent the message.  //#If you can, we need to chat.  Want to pass on a lot of new information and need to know other info you may know.#\\\ 

“Sent…now all we can do is see if he responds,” Wheeljack informed them. 

“Wait…how can that seeker respond to you if he can’t…well… _talk_!” Bulkhead asked. 

“Texting,” Wheeljack replied with a smirk. 

“Oh…duh….”  Bulkhead had an ‘I’m an idiot’ expression on his face. 

He was just about to console his fellow Wrecker when he got a ping in his comms.  It was Skywarp. 

//#What kind of information?#\\\  the message read.  //#Friend berated me for talking so much last time.#\\\ 

//#On you-know-who,#\\\ Wheeljack replied.  //#Big stuff.  More messed up than we thought.#\\\ 

//#A moment.#\\\ 

“Well?” Ratchet asked impatiently. 

“I think he is getting the OK from his friend,” Wheeljack replied, folding his arms.  “All we can do is wait to see if he agrees.” 

\--

R’aagun 

The moment Wheeljack had told him that, Skywarp knew he needed to let Yarzon know.  With what was at stake, he figured the Quintesson would want to hear this first hand…er…tentacle.  So he teleported straight to the bridge, the sound of his arrival making the Quintesson jump. 

“Skywarp, I told you I’ll let you know when we are close enough,” Yarzon grumbled, glaring at him.  “Have some patience!” 

]Stuff it.[ Skywarp wing signed, rolling his optic.  ]I just got a message from Jackie.  He has new information…big information, on Starscream.[ 

The Quintesson’s expression changed into one of concern and suspicion.  “And it couldn’t wait until you got there?” 

To this Skywarp shrugged. ]If I had to guess, something bad happened.  Star may not be in the base anymore.  I’d ask for more confirmation, but you got my aft last time, remember?[ 

Yarzon was sighing.  He could see the debate going on in his head.  “Alright, but we do this as securely as possible,” he stated.  “We’ll use the ship’s comms to contact him for this discussion.  If what he has is as critical as he claims, I want to hear it for myself.” 

]I’ll let him know I’m phoning him from a different number.[  As Yarzon rolled his optics, he sent Wheeljack a quick message.  //#Hey, going to contact you via ship comm for this.  Friend wants to listen in.#\\\ 

//#Got it.#\\\ Was Wheeljack’s prompt reply.  Skywarp then dialed in the Wrecker’s personal frequency on the ship comm console.  A couple nanos later the Wrecker responded.  //Hello? Can ya hear me?\\\ 

//#Yep!#\\\  Skywarp responded via comm keypad.  //#What do you have?#\\\ 

//First off, I must apologize:  Screamer booked it before I could pass on your message.\\\ 

Well, scrap, that wasn’t good. 

“What ‘message’?”  Yarzon asked after setting the audio to output only. 

]I asked him to let him know I was alive and with a ‘long time friend’,[ Skywarp replied as he typed. //#Scrap…do you know where he went?#\\\ 

“Warp, that could have been too telling!” Yarzon chided. 

Before Skywarp could answer him, Wheeljack replied. 

//No, but we have someone tracking his aft down in hopes of getting him back here. Too risky to let him stay out there, especially after what happened.\\\ 

He didn’t like the sound of that.  From the look on Yarzon’s face, he didn’t either. 

//#What happened?#\\\ Skywarp prompted. 

//Short version.  He attacked our medic after he unknowingly said some kind of trigger word.  When he snapped out of it, he freaked out and fled the base.\\\ 

Skywarp’s processor immediately flashed back to that day when Thundercracker was controlled like a drone.  Glancing at Yarzon, he saw the Quintesson was likely thinking the same thing. 

//But that’s only part of the story,\\\  Wheeljack was saying.  He then gave a full report on what their medic found during the exam.  Some things they both already knew, like the T-Changer thing and the abuse scarring.  Starscream missing part of his spark though?  Both he and Yarzon’s intakes were hanging open in shock. 

//So yeah…he’s definitely been tampered with,\\\ Wheeljack was concluding.  //We’re speculatin’ all his missin’ memories are around this ‘Nightstreak’ person.  Jetfire remembers her, but he doesn’t know if she’s still kickin’ or not.  Do you have any idea?\\\ 

//#Afraid not,#\\\ Skywarp replied.  //#Like I told you before, I spent most of my time on Moon Base One after Megadolt took over.  She certainly wasn’t part of the crew once the station became the _Nemesis_ , I know that much.  If I had to put my creds on anything, it’s that she either kicked it during the accident or after you guys knocked it out of orbit.#\\\  After a couple of nanos, mostly out of curiosity, he asked.  //#Why do you think she is so important?  I mean…I know she was head scientist of the station and all but….#\\\ 

//’Cordin’ to Jetfire, she was apparently his bondmate.\\\ Was the Wrecker’s response. 

_Wait wait…WHAT!?_  He felt like his spark just tried to exit out of his intake as he stiffened up like dried up rubber.  Skywarp knew they got along fairly well, but…he had no idea it was that deep!  Why…why didn’t he tell him?  Was that what Starscream and Jetfire were constantly arguing about back then?  Why trust Jetfire and not _him_ with this?  After all…he’s been keeping two of his biggest secrets ever all this time! 

Skywarp felt a bit hurt…betrayed even. He stepped away from the console and sat down on the floor.  That, along with everything else they just learned, was going to take some time for him to process…. 

\--

Autobot Base

There was a definite difference between talking to Skywarp directly and through their ship.  He could tell there was a bit of a delay both ways, most likely the ship filtering the messages through some hefty security measures.  Unfortunately, so far it appeared this information exchange was one-way:  Skywarp only had guesses on Nightstreak’s fate.  Ratchet was disappointed when he relayed this to him.  Whatever theory he had in his processor would have to wait a bit longer to get confirmation on. 

In the meantime, Wheeljack had noticed Skywarp had gone silent after his last info bomb.  “Hey, ya still there?  Or did I lose connection?” he asked after nearly a klik had passed. 

//#My apologies, but he was a bit overwhelmed by the last piece of news you gave us.#\\\ 

Wheeljack stiffened.  That wasn’t Skywarp! 

“Who is this?” he asked, despite already having a good idea who.  He really didn’t expect an answer, however.  Around he saw the others tense and look on in concern. 

//#One that is disappointed in the current state of things.#\\\ Was the response.  //#However, I appreciate you sharing your findings with us.  While I am familiar with similar programs such as the one you suspect is in him, without knowing it’s full function I cannot say for certain removal is the best course of action.#\\\ 

“When we get him back here, perhaps you can stop by and take a look?”  Wheeljack offered, noticing Ratchet giving him a _look_ , but he ignored it.  “More processors on this matter the better.” 

//#In another time, another era, I would accept.  These are different times, however, and I cannot take the risk.  If not for my sake, but Skywarp’s.#\\\ 

“Look, if it’s about what we are fighting for-“  There was the distinctive sound of being disconnected.  That slagger! 

“What happened?” Optimus was asking. 

With an annoyed huff, Wheeljack relayed to them what happened.  “Then the slagger hung up on me!  I have half a processor to try to call them back and-“ He was interrupted when he got a ‘ping’ on his comms.  He held up a finger to hold a moment as he checked it.  Maybe it was Skywarp apologizing for his friend’s behavior? 

No, it was clearly from the ‘friend’.  Wanted to get the last word in, he guessed.  With a sigh, he read it out loud for everyone’s benefit. 

“’In appreciation for what you have told us, I shall give ya intel of my own.  Your enemies have been doin’ mass scans of the planet’s surface with their ship as of late.  For what, I am not certain, though I suspect it’s for that new energy type Skywarp told me about.  If you discover anythin’ more about Starscream, please let us know.  In return, I will pass on any significant activities of your enemies I notice.  Make no mistake: I’d rather not get involved in your war.  However, for Starscream’s sake, I will do my part to ensure he does not return to Decepticon hands.  Until then, farewell.’” 

“Well now…better than nothing, I suppose,” Ratchet had grumbled, folding his arms. 

\--

Wilderness 

Any other time Starscream would have relished the feeling of the wind on his wings once more.  Experience the thrill of being one with the night sky.  Enjoy what many considered to be true freedom. 

However, due to what happened, he all he felt was the overwhelming desire to get as far away from other lifeforms as possible.  Starscream pushed his engines, going as fast as he could.  Looking for a place to hide, to protect both himself and others. 

He knew they wanted to help him.  The Prime said as such.  It was too risky though!  Whatever it was that triggered that fit of rage could… _would_ happen again!  He was foolish to think just leaving the _Nemesis_ would mean the end of such incidents!  Who knew how many more such triggers were programed in his head? 

Starscream flew for some distance before he finally started to descend into a small valley.  It seemed familiar for some reason, but he couldn’t place why just yet.  For now, he scanned the valley walls, looking for suitable caves.  He found one quickly enough, a short flight from a small town. 

Wait…town?  The familiarity was really nagging at him now.  But it wasn’t until he landed at the cave entrance that it hit him. 

This was the place he first met Arcee.  He looked upon the ground, looking for the signs of that meeting.  The only thing left was the marks on the tree had made:  the written messages she had made had long been wiped way by nature. 

_Arcee…._  Starscream felt a rush of emotion.  He had vowed to protect her for as long as he lived, but how could he possibly protect her from _himself_?  It was a foolish vow to make, even if he had meant it at the time.  He hoped she didn’t try to follow him out here. 

With a solemn sigh, he walked into the cave.  He knew eventually he would be forced to leave to find energon, but at least this time he had access to his subspace.  Which meant access to the portable refinery and energon scanner.  No more scavenging from drone tanks or eating raw energon. 

Hopefully there won’t be an Airachnid or MECH coming after this T-Cog anytime soon. 

After going into the cave a fair distance, he sat down and buried his head into his arms and knees. 

He understood now just how fragged up he was.  Missing memories…part of his spark gone.  If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought had been subjected to Quintesson experiments again.  But no, this was done to him by his own _people_ …and that was worse. 

_Am I really one of them, though?_  It was an old question.  One had asked himself many times over the millennia.  A question he didn’t have the answer to.  Sure, the thought of it being what one did with their life mattering more than origins was a nice thought, but Cybertronians were judgmental beings.  Just a whiff of his true nature to society as a whole and he doubted even the Prime could keep the populous from wanting him locked up and studied.  The atrocities he had committed certainly wouldn’t help matters. 

No, his future was surely a doomed one.  Condemned to a life of loneness.  He thought back to his adventure with Arcee.  Though it was sometimes tense, it had been enjoyable…fun.  Even that incident with the fire ant nest.  He thought even further back, back when before the war, when Thundercracker and Skywarp were still alive.  His friends…comrades…. 

Brothers…. 

_I’m sorry…I should have listened to you…._  His optics started to cloud.   _I wouldn’t be in this mess…and you would still be alive!_  

The only good things he had were memories.  Memories he intended to treasure for the rest of his life….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one will end at chap 10, as what goes on there I found was too perfect 'not' to end it there. I haven't worked out what the next one will be titled yet only that it will deal with the lead up to and likely deal with the 'other' threat....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can be more effective than a weapon.

Autobot Base 

Ratchet looked down at the fresh welds on his chassis.  Jetfire had been a real help in cleaning and repairing the wound: repairing himself had always been a tricky affair.  For someone that wasn’t a medic, the seeker had really steady hands.  Then again, steady hands it was a bit of a requirement when it came to handling potentially dangerous chemicals.  Regardless, Jetfire was a good bot to have as an assistant.  However, the event that brought that to his attention in the first place was still fresh on his processor. 

If he hadn’t known what he did now about Starscream, he would have been ranting and raving about how they shouldn’t have given him so much leniency.  The seeker had behaved rather passive, timid even…if not a bit on the snarky side, until Ratchet had said that one word…that name.  Such a sudden spurt of rage and violence.  Ratchet had silently agreed with Wheeljack’s implied statement:  Starscream was known to be volatile, but that seemed rather extreme even for him. 

The incident had reminded the medic of something, he had heard about but never witnessed.  Something potentially very dangerous and lethal to all involved.  He didn’t want to say anything until he was absolutely sure, as there were some details that didn’t quite fit.  At least as far as what medical science understood about this ‘condition’.  Not to mention the many questions around Starscream himself.  What was going on with the seeker’s spark was a key factor, Ratchet was certain of it. 

That and Nightstreak.  Skywarp, unfortunately, didn’t know her fate, but seemed certain she was offline.  The question though was _how_ did she die?  That was another key factor in his theory. 

Ratchet realized he may be making a mistake in keeping this to himself at present.  However, Starscream was freaked out and paranoid as is due to what happened, and it was a question on whether Phaseshot would be able to convince him to come back.  To inform the seeker of even the _possibility_ would likely reduce the chances of getting him back to zero. 

He knew he would have to really be careful about this.  Last time, he royally messed up his relationship with Arcee and he considered it a miracle Arcee came back at all.  In a way, he had to thank MECH for going after them.  If they hadn’t, Arcee and Starscream would still be wandering around on their own right now. 

Ratchet stretched a bit, starting to feel the fatigue.  He couldn’t go into recharge just yet though: too much on his processor.  There were a few other’s still up at this late hour as well. 

Wheeljack was half buried in one of the equipment consoles.  Likely not wanting to leave a project half-finished before going to recharge: he knew that feeling.  The few times the Wrecker popped out enough to see his face, Ratchet could tell something was bugging him.  With all that was revealed today, he was not surprised.

 Another that was still up was Jetfire.  The chemist was working on a spreadsheet, though the medic could tell he was reaching his limit from how his wings were sagging.  Considering what it involved, Ratchet couldn’t see why Jetfire was so insistent on trying to finish it tonight.  Then again, he had noticed lately that the seeker wouldn’t retire for the night until he did.  Ratchet needed to talk to him about that:  just because he had a bad recharging habit doesn’t mean he should have one as well! 

The last one still up and about was Arcee.  She was clearly restless, pacing back and forth in the command center.  She _should_ try to get some recharge, but he suspected she was too worried about Starscream to consider it.  From how she kept glancing at the communications console, he was likely correct in that guess. 

Ratchet vented a long sigh.  He needed to smooth things over with her, but he wasn’t sure where to start.  A part of him wanted to wait, let her cool off a bit longer, but…now was probably the best time without having to worry about too much interference from the others. 

Then again, with how volatile she could be herself, he might just need that interference. 

“Arcee…,” he called to her.   The two-wheeler stopped in her pacing to look at him, a steely ‘what?’ look on her face. 

For a few nanos he couldn’t get his vocalizer to work.  He was aware of both Jetfire and Wheeljack looking on, curious and apprehensive expressions on their faces.  They no doubt expected some fireworks.  So was he, to be honest.  Hopefully if things do get heated, they’ll be able to step in and keep things from going too far. 

“I…I wanted to apologize for what happened…between us,” he started, figuring an apology was the best way to start.  “And…if you were interested…explain what led me to my actions.” 

“You mean other than being stubborn, old-fashioned and arrogant?” Arcee quipped coldly.  “Sure, fine, whatever.”

He winced at her remarks, then took another deep intake to steel himself.  “To start, considering the circumstances around your disappearance, we thought we had lost you for good.  We considered it a miracle you were still alive,” he began.  “But your story…among other things, made me question if you were… _you._  I…I was afraid the bot I had fallen in love with was still gone….” 

She had stiffened in shock and Ratchet realized what he had admitted.  That was not how he wanted to confess his feelings toward her…. 

“What did you say?”  Arcee asked, partly demanded, like she hadn’t believed her audios. 

Ratchet felt his vocalizer start to lock up, but he fought through it.  “I…I like you…really like you…more than like…even….” 

She was blinking at him, then sighed heavily, a hand rubbing her face.  “Just how long have you been holding this in?” she was asking, her tone unreadable. 

Ratchet felt just a glimmer of hope.  “A very long time…,” he confessed.  “But…the time never seemed right…appropriate.” 

“Idiot.”  Arcee was glaring, her optics feeling like they were piercing right through him.  “You wasted your time.” 

His spark started to sink.   _No…please no…._  

“I’ve never been interested in you, in _any_ way,” she stated flatly.  “At most I saw you as a friend.  But now?  You’re barely a teammate after what you pulled.” 

Ratchet’s spark now felt like a ton of lead in his tank.  “I…I’m so sorry Arcee…I…I never meant to hurt you….” he insisted, getting desperate.  There must be a way to salvage this…he still hadn’t…told her _why_ he acted the way he did…. 

“Well that particular ship had _sailed_ long ago now didn’t it?” she growled, her arms now folded. 

“Arcee….”  He reached for her, but she smacked it away. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” she snarled, before stomping toward the elevator.  “Stupid old fool…holding on to a crush for that long?  Besides….” She stopped and looked over her shoulder toward him.  “Someone else is winning over my spark right now.” 

This surely can’t get any worse…can it?  “Who?” he dared to ask. 

She smirked almost evilly as she responded.  “Who do you think?”  With that, she got into the elevator and rode it up. 

There was only one she could possibly be referring to…and he had seen evidence of it himself.  Insult to injury.  His spark wasn’t just stabbed…it was just blown to pieces by a cannon.  All those eons, all that time waiting and longing...for nothing. 

Ratchet feel to his knees and started to sob.  He was a fool…a slagging Pit-spawned fool.  The world felt so cold to him now, cold and lonely. 

Then someone pulled him close, someone warm and welcoming.  Due to his now fully clouded optics, Ratchet didn’t know who it was, but at that moment he didn’t care.  He didn’t want to be alone. 

The old medic was only vaguely aware of being pulled down and bundled into a lap.  He allowed it, even curling up against them, seeking whatever comfort they were willing to give this old fool.  Ratchet sobbed into this individual’s chassis, feeling large arms wrapped around him as gentle hands rubbed his back…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_

Wilderness 

He had slipped into recharge, but it was a fitful one.  Full of stolen dreams, lost hope and broken promises.  Starscream rubbed his optics as he booted up, checking his chronometer.  It was still very much nighttime.  Just past midnight, actually.  He wondered if the Autobot’s sent anyone after- 

A scraping sound, a polite cough, caught his attention.  He snapped his head up, optics wide to see Phaseshot sitting patiently across the tunnel from him.  The seeker stared at him, open jawed, wondering just how he had tracked him down so easily. 

A smirk crossed the beastformer’s face as he held out a hand to answer his unspoken question.  On it was a piece of scrapmetal Starscream quickly recognized as a piece from his own chassis that Ratchet had replaced.  It was hovering, one end pointed right at him.  Phaseshot then moved his hand side to side and that end rotated to keep pointing at him. 

Normally he would assume Ratchet had planted a tracking device in his chassis.  However, this little display reminded him of who this particular bot was.  A former dragon with the ability to use magic.  However, regardless of how, he knew what he was here for. 

“If you think you will take me back, you are mistaken,” Starscream grumbled.  “I cannot go back….” 

In response, Phaseshot reached down and scratched a Y shape into the rock between them.  He then placed the scrapmetal at the fork.  Starscream stared at this, before realizing what he was implying.  And remembering another detail about this individual:  he could predict the future. 

He was at a crossroads.  Likely a critical one…one that would determine his ultimate fate.  “What are my choices?” he asked. 

“One path leads to much pain and misery, a cycle of never-ending death,” Phaseshot replied.  “The other, while not easy, has the potential to lead to great prosperity and peace.” 

Yes, definitely a critical decision point.  He very much wanted the latter, but…. 

“This is involving whether or not I go back with you.”  A nod.  “How do I know which choice is the right one?” 

“To tell you would rob you of the choice,” Phaseshot replied with a regretful shrug. 

Starscream vented a frustrated sigh.  “The problem, Phaseshot,” he began.  “Is that I fear going back will cause that ‘never-ending death’ you speak of.” 

“In truth, there will be likely death no matter what path you take, if only because death is natural occurrence of life and as an accepted consequence of war,” Phaseshot countered, his tone sorrowful.  “Just one will have much more of it.” 

“Then it sounds like it almost doesn’t matter.” 

“It does matter,” Phaseshot remarked bluntly.  “The wrong path leads to the death of those you hold dear.  Arcee…Jetfire…Skywarp…and others will surely die on that path.” 

The thought Arcee being killed due to another bad decision of him gave him pause, but Phaseshot was clearly wrong on one thing.  “Skywarp is already dead,” he informed him. 

“He lives,” Phaseshot corrected.  “Wheeljack has seen him.  He was badly wounded and is unable to fly but is still alive.  He is looking for you.” 

Starscream stared at him a moment, slackjawed.  Skywarp was alive?  For a brief moment he felt joy, but that was quickly replaced by guilt and looked away. “No doubt to kill me for what I’ve done…,” he muttered softly. 

“Nay, he wishes to help you return to who you were.” 

“I don’t deserve his company then…,” Starscream buried his face back into his knees.  How could he deserve a sweet spark such as him? 

There was an annoyed snort.  “So you would run away once more?” 

“I run to protect what I have left.” 

“To run may _cost_ you the same.” 

Phaseshot had a point.  He hid before to protect what he had built for himself…only to lose it all anyway.  Would he really be repeating history if he stayed away?  He sighed dejectedly, not knowing the answer. 

“What is it you desire?” came a question. 

“I want to be fixed…I want to be _normal_ …,” he replied, stating the first things that came to mind.  “The former may be possible…but the later?  Is impossible….” 

“You seem so certain.” 

Starscream lifted his head up to look at him.  Phaseshot had his head tilted in curiosity, clearly waiting for an explanation.  He hesitated, not sure if he should.  Then he reminded himself that he had already admitted this to Arcee and she accepted it.  Plus…Phaseshot wasn’t really a Cybertronian himself, so…perhaps…. 

“I wasn’t ‘created’ like other Cybertronians,” he stated, speaking as if it was the filthiest of things.  “I was created in a lab by Quintessons, with the aid of magic.  I would be considered a freak…an abomination by many.” 

This clearly piqued Phaseshot’s interest.  “What sort of magic?” he asked. 

“Pit if I know,” Starscream grumbled, shrugging.  “All I know is that the one that used it was banished for practicing something _forbidden_.”  After a pause he asked out of curiosity.  “There’s different types of magic?” 

“At it’s very core, all magic is the same,” Phaseshot explained.  “It is the manipulation of the astral to achieve a specific affect.  What differs is the method of manipulation.  I am knowledgeable in the use of a few.” 

“Such as?”  Starscream prompted. 

“My primary one is through the use of specific words.  In many cases it requires a special language.  In my case the language is _Nerulais_ , a very complex language that only very long-lived species such as myself can hope to learn all of its nuances,” Phaseshot elaborated.  “Another is ‘song casting’, where the caster uses sound waves generated by songs.  I am unable to use that method now.” 

That…sounded familiar.  “Why not?” he asked, trying to place where he had heard of it before. 

“Simple answer, I no longer have the right body for it,” Phaseshot replied.  “I had lost it a very long time ago…to many-tentacled beings that wanted to enslave the species I was a part of then.” 

It clicked and Starscream sat up straight.  “That species…wouldn’t have happened to have been the Vehilse, would it?” 

Now Phaseshot was sitting up straight, the shock and surprise evident on his face.  “How do you know of them?” he asked.  “They perished long ago…long before you came into existence I suspect.” 

“I was told about them by Master Yarzon,” Starscream explained.  “His time with the Vehilse was what drove him to turn against his own kind…and it was he who saved me from a life of endless torment at his kin’s tentacles.” 

Phaseshot started to chuckle, clearly amused by this turn of events.  “For a universe so vast…it can be so small,” he remarked with a smile. 

“Did you know Yarzon?” 

“Only in passing:  I was but a child then,” Phaseshot replied with a shake of his head.  “My first life, and as it is the way with all new life, I was very naïve and ignorant.  I had my gift of foresight even then, but I didn’t understand it for what it was.  Even if I did, I would not have been able to change the outcome.” 

“Why?”  Starscream asked.  “What’s the point of knowing the future if you cannot _change_ it?” 

The former dragon emitted a sorrowful chuckle, his expression telling him this was a question he had to answer many times.  “With some exceptions, my kind are meant only to be guides and teachers, Starscream,” he explained.  “We are generally forbidden from interfering in events that are meant to happen.  Things happen for a reason…long term plans millennia in the making.  For instance, if Yarzon was never rescued by the Vehilse and thus perished…your life would have been very different indeed.” 

Starscream flinched at this, the realization hitting like sledgehammer.  With no Yarzon…he likely would have never escaped the cycle of experimentation.  It was also questionable if his people would have risen up and rebelled before they had been completely subjugated. 

“The All may have a grand plan, but it allows mortals to make their own decisions,” Phaseshot commented.  “As such, the threads of fate are constantly shifting, accounting for such free will, with the intent to keep things on track.  It is rare that a single choice drastically alters an intended outcome on its own, but it does happen.  And thus, we return to the choice you need to make.” 

Gee…no pressure or anything.  He really didn’t know what the right choice was.  Starscream rested his chin on his folded arms and vented a sigh.  Phaseshot seemed rather frustrated himself, though he didn’t know if it was because he was being indecisive or because the former-dragon supposedly wasn’t allowed to tell him the right answer.  Starscream could imagine the latter being especially frustrating…. 

Then, the beastformer’s face appeared to light up with an idea.  “Perhaps, what is needed is a bit of motivation.  A reminder,” he was saying as he rose to his feet, picking up the scrapmetal as he did so.  Frag, he hadn’t noticed before, but he was as tall as the Prime!  “Fly with me, I wish to show you something.” 

“To where?” Starscream asked as he hesitantly rose to his own feet. 

“To a place I took Arcee to a few times…one she enjoyed very much.” 

\--

Autobot Base 

Arcee couldn’t settle.  Her processor was too ablaze with all that she had learned today.  Things regarding Starscream had definitely become more complex than she anticipated.  Poor seeker really couldn’t catch a break, could he?  First created in a Quintesson test tube, experimented on and while he seemed to have a relatively long period of ‘normalcy’, that got all fragged up when the current war started.  Now it appeared he was subjected to _more_ experimentation, but for what purpose, no one knew. 

At least, not for certain.  Nightstreak was definitely important in this, the question was _how_.  Yes, she was apparently his bondmate, but why block all of his memories of her?  Unfortunately, she didn’t have the knowledge and training to figure that part out.  That was more Ratchet’s, perhaps Jetfire’s, thing. 

Speaking of Ratchet…. 

 _Ugh…he had to open his mouth._   Arcee was sure she was going to make a trench on the plateau on the top of the base at this rate.  She was just starting to get the idea in her head that he had learned his lesson…then he had to go and say _that_.  What a strutless idiot. 

Sure, they lived for many millennia, but waiting this long before confessing his feelings?  What a coward.  He _might_ have had a chance if he had spoken up from the start, but now, after all that has happened?  Fat chance. 

Now was she being truthful about her own confession?  Mostly.  She had to be honest with herself:  Starscream had grown on her.  Yet, she was also hesitant on moving forward with it.  Sure, Phaseshot, then Kaddrocrom, had told her the next one she would fall in love with would last her the rest of her life, but with what’s going on with Starscream?  It appeared there was a risk of it being ‘sure fall in love with him, but he may just wind up killing you against his will’.  Not exactly ideal, in her opinion. 

Then there was the potential complication with this Nightstreak individual.  Was she still alive?  The other’s seemed to think she was not, but without confirmation of her status, Arcee felt it would be just _wrong_ to go beyond friendship. 

But he didn’t even remember Nightstreak…and even speaking her name appeared to make him go into a brief, violent rage. 

 _Ugh…Primus, why must you make things so complicated?_  Arcee could almost picture Primus sitting in a chair, munching on energon treats, giggling over what he was putting them all through. 

The aft. 

“Hey.” 

Arcee spun around, her hands turning into blasters on instinct.  Fortunately, she recognized the speaker before starting to fire.  “Wheeljack,” she sighed, exasperated as she reverted her blasters back into hands.  “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“I wasn’t tryin’ to,” the Wrecker stated with a shrug.  “Though it’s hard _not_ to with how deep in thought ya were.” 

Point.  She wasn’t exactly being mindful of her surroundings.  “What are you doing up here?” she asked, folding her arms and giving him an accusing look.  “Thought you were restricted to the base?” 

“I am…and I’m technically still _at_ the base.”  Wheeljack flashed her a cheeky smirk, to which she rolled her optics.  “’Sides, it’s not like Ratchet’s in any condition to stop me at the moment.” 

“What, he is a bawling pile of scrap right now?”  Arcee asked sarcastically. 

“Actually…yes,” Wheeljack confirmed, much to her shock:  she never saw the medic as the sensitive type.  “Jetfire is takin’ care of him right now.” 

“Should’ve spoke up about his feelings sooner…a lot sooner,” Arcee grumbled, briefly looking away. 

When she looked back, she saw Wheeljack was looking at her oddly.  She could disapproval in his optics, but also…pain?  “Arcee,” he began softly, walking up to her.  “It’s not always easy to express how ya feel about someone…especially _to_ that someone.  Not everyone can…and should…wear their feelings on their armor.” 

Arcee snorted and rolled her optics again.  “What, you some kind of relationship counselor now?” 

“No,” the Wrecker admitted, venting a sigh.  “I just…know what it’s like to have a crush on someone…only to have your spark crushed before ya can tell ‘em.  Happened to me twice…left me hesitant to even try to get close to anyone in that way.” 

Now she found herself curious.  She kind of knew that feeling, the fear of being hurt like that again.  “What happened?” she asked, though quickly added.  “Only if you want to tell, that is.” 

Wheeljack looked like he really didn’t.  She watched as he walked over to edge of the plateau and sat down.  Arcee sat down beside him and waited patiently to see if he would share.  It took a couple more kliks before he started talking. 

“The first one I admit now was rather questionable to begin with due to the circumstances,” he began, looking out at the dark night sky.  “A very long time ago, before I was even a member of the Wreckers, I was captured by a tribe that wanted me to join them…by any means necessary.  I was bound, blindfolded, isolated and half-starved in the attempt to break me.” 

“Primus…,” Arcee breathed, but otherwise didn’t interrupt. 

“They failed if only because one of their members found a sympathetic audio in me and I found an ally in them.  I only knew them by their voice…which was soft as silk…thus I had nicknamed them ‘Silky’.”  Wheeljack’s expression was briefly one of fondness, but it quickly turned to sorrow.  “They…died after helping me escape…due to injuries they sustained from being punished for treason.  This…is all I have left of them.” 

He pulled out an object from his subspace.  It was a bit rusted and pitted due to age, but she recognized it as a key.  A very old-style key that was used way back in the Age of Origins. 

“They gave you that to help you escape?” Arcee guessed. 

Wheeljack was silently nodding in confirmation, staring at the key in solemn reflection before putting it back into his subspace.  “I had intended to go back for them and anyone else that wanted to escape that tribe,” he stated.  “But….” 

“You can’t save everyone,” Arcee commented, to which he nodded.  It was a truth everyone had to swallow.  One was one she had to learn during her time as a detective and enforcer and many others were forced to learn due to the war.  From the look of pain on his face, it was especially true for him.  It took him a while to pull himself together to continue. 

“The other was Ebonscream,” he admitted, his tone soft. 

Ebonscream…Starscream mentioned him earlier.  Arcee found herself listening with interest. 

“He was one of the founders of the Wreckers,” Wheeljack continued.  “I didn’t fall for him right away, but definitely respected him right off.  He was charismatic, smart and calm.   Everythin’ I’m _not_.”  Wheeljack chuckled a bit before continuing.  “Though we both shared a tendency to be snarky as all Pit.  But as good as he was, he wasn’t immune to fraggin’ up.  Got himself caught by that same tribe.  We were able to rescue him, but his experience with them affected him badly, but we didn’t realize it until I caught him self-harmin’ one night.  It was while helpin’ him learn to cope and recover the _right_ way, that…feelings started to develop.” 

For a brief moment, Wheeljack seemed to be distracted.  She was about to ask what was wrong when he shook his head and kept going. 

“We shared some moments…but then he backed off, keeping us ‘close friends’.  Hindsight, I should have asked him what was goin’ on then, if I had done somethin’ wrong.  But I didn’t…I had assumed he needed some space, so I gave it to him.  Only…we never went back to what we had.  I started longin’, wishin’ for it…only I couldn’t bring myself to ask.  Then the Quintessons came...and…that’s when thing’s really started to fall apart.”  The Wrecker paused for a moment, Arcee seeing a flash of shame and regret flash over his face. 

“We started arguin’ over what to do about them.  Got so bad it was startin’ to divide the Wreckers.  I finally got a spot of ‘sanity’ and realized we needed to come to a compromise, or else the Wreckers would fall apart.  So one day I tracked him down after he left on a scoutin’ trip.  When I saw him…I found out why he had stopped what intimacy we had.” 

Wheeljack’s hands were clenching and unclenching.  His expression a mix of anger and sorrow as his frame tensed up. 

“He….”  His voice was slightly staticky.  “He had moved on without me…and not with just any bot…but with someone from the very tribe that had hurt us both!” 

 _Oh no…._  Arcee could already tell this was not going to go well. 

“When I saw him cuddlin’ with that bot...I didn’t just feel my spark break...but I felt betrayed.  The latter fueled the anger...the rage I felt after.” 

“You didn’t…,” Arcee breathed, her optics widening. 

Wheeljack was shaking his head, framing relaxing a bit.  “No, but I didn’t say very nice things to him.  Even told him to go rot in the Pit.  And while I was screamin’ at him he kept tryin’ to tell me somethin’...askin’ me to _listen._  But I wouldn’t...I was too angry and hurt.  I left him there...returned to camp alone.  That was the last time I saw him alive….” 

There as a heavy sigh.  “It wasn’t until after I cooled down a bit that I realized what I had said...three cycles later.  Worse...Ebony hadn’t returned.  Fellow Wreckers were askin’ me what happened...I told him we had a nasty argument and that I hadn’t hurt him physically.  That the fact he hadn’t come back worried me as well.  So I took them to the spot where the argument happened.  The camp was there...but in pieces...no sign of Ebony or his new botfriend in sight...save for his sabers.” 

“Someone attacked them after you left….”  That was obvious conclusion that came to Arcee’s processor. 

“Yeah...and considerin’ how we found the sabers, they were caught by surprise,” Wheeljack confirmed, nodding grimly.  “We searched for him for orns.  Nothin’.  We...eventually had to give up...stopped searchin’.” 

“That must have been hard, considering….” 

Wheeljack was nodding, his lips pressed tightly together for a moment.  “We actually did find him eventually...but…offline...floating in a Quintesson preservation tank.” 

Oh.   _Oh!_  The diagram the _Navkadur_ showed her popped back into the processor, specifically on the dark colored seeker she didn’t know.  With a name like _Ebon_ scream, it was a safe bet that he was that seeker.  If she was right…that meant Ebonscream was one of the bots used to create Starscream. 

“I knew then...,” Wheeljack was saying, drawing her attention back to him.  “I could never say I was sorry.  To ask for forgiveness.  The Wreckers were never the same after he disappeared...and it was my fault.  All because I was too angry to let him talk...to _listen_.” 

“Wheeljack…they may have been captured regardless if you had gone there that day,” Arcee told him. 

“Well…we’ll never know for sure now,” Wheeljack grumbled bitterly, though she could tell the bitterness was toward himself.  Then he took a moment to visibly pull himself together.  “Anyway, my point in all this…is that you need to listen to him.” 

Arcee immediately felt her plates start to bristle.  Before she could counter, the Wrecker had lifted a hand. 

“What I mean,” he elaborated.  “Is that it would be a good idea to hear his thought process on why he did what he did…aside from the whole crush thin’.” 

“But-“ 

“Look, you had every right to be angry, Arcee,” Wheeljack interrupted.  “When the Prime told me what happened I agreed with that, but I also understood why Ratchet did what he did.” 

“Seriously!?”  She wanted to punch him. 

“Just…give him a chance…like you were about to earlier.  I...I just don’t want you to make the same mistake I did.  With the war, with how it’s goin’...we can’t afford to lose any bots to grudges and misunderstandings.  My mistake cost us Ebony...and the consequences are still being dished out for that.  I don’t want Team Prime to potentially fall part because of yours…or Ratchet’s….” 

Arcee vented a sigh, forcing herself to calm down and think about what he just said. 

He was right.  They had survived this long with minimal losses due to working together as a team.  As a family.  With the Cons after astral energy, they couldn’t afford to be divided. 

Before she could voice her agreement, there was a sudden sound behind them.  Like a rock was kicked.  They both whirled around, blasters activating, only to see nothing there. 

Wheeljack looked distracted again, then he sighed and rubbed his face once he had hands again.  “Arcee…can ya keep a secret?” he asked. 

She worked an optic ridge at him, then her optics widened when it dawned on her what he could be talking about.  “Are you kidding me?”  she muttered. 

“Please…,” Wheeljack pleaded. 

 _Oh frag…if Ratchet or Optimus finds out about this…._  With a sigh, she nodded in agreement. 

Wheeljack, looking relieved, nodded at the empty air behind them.  A nano later, a dark vaguely seeker shaped bot appeared.  From how this messed up bot looked and how they appeared, there was only one bot this could be. 

Skywarp. 

Yep…if Ratchet found out about this, he’ll blow a fuse….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derp...forgot the summery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language legend:
> 
> //\\\ - comm talk  
> //# #\\\ - email/texting over comm  
> ] [ - Wing language

The _R’aagun_ had arrived at the Autobot base, but Skywarp hadn’t been sure if he should bother going down there.  This was due to both the fact Starscream was no longer there…and the feeling of betrayal the seeker still hadn’t gotten over.  All this time sticking by his side when other bots would have put in their resignation a long time ago.  He only didn’t because he was his friend, a brother, family.  True bots of all those things would stick by those that were troubled and in trouble. 

But were they really worth it when they just stab you in the back? 

Yarzon had, surprisingly, insisted he go down there anyway.  Perhaps they had an update, he had said, or other information they didn’t feel comfortable giving over the comms.  Damn squid making sense.  Probably be a good idea to talk to Wheeljack about what he’s going through anyway.  So he teleported into Wheeljack’s room. 

The Wrecker wasn’t there, so he cloaked and left the room to search the base a bit.  He quickly found what was obviously the command center.  Only bots there were Jetfire and…what was his name? Hatchet?  Cuddling.  Huh, didn’t know they were a thing. 

He could look around more, but Skywarp didn’t want to wander the base aimlessly looking for him, so he just sent a message. //#Jackie, I’m here.  Where ya at?#\\\ 

//Top of the base,\\\ came the response.  He sounded…a bit sad.  //Talkin’ to someone right now though, so give me a few.\\\ 

His first thought was that Wheeljack had another spell and that someone was talking him out of it.  More out of concern to ensure he was going to be OK than anything else, he accessed his nav system and figured out the proper location before teleporting up there, keeping himself cloaked. 

He spotted Wheeljack quickly and recognized the smaller bot beside him as Arcee. 

“…I started longin’, wishin’ for it…only I couldn’t bring myself to ask…,” the Wrecker was saying. Oh, he was telling her a story about himself.  Relieved he was alright and curious about Wheeljack’s history, he stayed quiet and listened. 

When Wheeljack was done, Skywarp had a better idea on why Wheeljack nearly killed himself.  And his advice to Arcee was…surprisingly relevant to his own problem.  He _didn’t_ know why Starscream kept his relationship with Nightstreak from him.  That may be important information to consider before throwing his Air Commander under a Titan. 

Then he fragged up. 

He didn’t see a rock when he shifted position, accidently kicking it.  The resulting sound got both Autobot’s attention and in a split nano they both had their blasters pointed in his general direction.  //#Wsit1  Dom’t sjoot! It’s jyst ,e1#\\\ he quickly sent to Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack was sighing, rubbing his face in exasperation.  It took a little pleading, but the Wrecker got Arcee to agree to keep his visit a secret from the others.  Only then did Skywarp decloak. 

“You weren’t kidding on how messed up he was,” the two-wheeler commented as they both rose to their feet and faced him. 

Well, nice to meet you too. 

“What are ya doin’ here, Warp?’ Wheeljack asked.  “Already told ya Screamer booked it.” 

//#First, to be fair, I need her frequency so I can ‘talk’ to her,#\\\ Skywarp replied.  //#I ‘think’ I can send to more than one bot at the same time….#\\\ 

“No need,” Arcee stated after Wheeljack passed the message on.  “Starscream taught me wing language while I was with him.  Unless those…wings…are not suitable for it?” 

He had to wonder why Starscream would teach her that.  Whatever, it made this easier overall. 

]They are,[ Skywarp wing signed in response.  ]I’ve been teaching Jackie how to read it as well.[ 

“Still not clear on a few things, admittedly,” Wheeljack commented.  “For instance…I thought that was ‘Jackie bow to fear’.” 

Skywarp giggled silently at that.  Arcee seemed amused by his mistranslation as well from the smirk on her face.  “Well I can translate if you get stuck,” she offered. 

“Sounds good to me,” Wheeljack agreed, then looked at him expectantly. 

]Friend wanted me to come down anyway in case of updates,[ Skywarp explained.  ]And…well, I kind of needed to talk to someone…and friend is not exactly a good one to talk to about such things….[ 

“’Fraid we got nothin’ new on the first part,” Wheeljack replied with a shrug.  “Phaseshot’s tracking him down, but no idea when he’ll be back…let alone if he can convince Screamer to come back with him.” 

]From what you told us…is it really a good idea to have anyone go after him?[ Skywarp asked.  ]I mean, he could have another one of those…spells.[ 

“Phaseshot is _the_ best one to send after him,” Arcee answered.  “He has the sigma of phasing…no one can hurt him unless he wants them to.” 

“Not to mention his magic and foresight abilities,” Wheeljack added.

Wait…wait…that sounded like this Phaseshot guy had more than one sigma.  That wasn’t possible…right?  ]How does he have that many abilities? Mods?[ he asked. 

“Well…technically he’s not a Cybertronian,” Arcee replied. 

“Knowin’ your uh…capacity…Warp, explaining further may break your processor,” Wheeljack included, a hint of sympathy in his tone. 

Anyone else would have likely been offended by that remark.  However, Skywarp was well aware of his shortcomings in the smarts department, so he appreciated the heads up.  So he just nodded in acceptance before signing.  ]So, waiting game, eh?[ 

“Unfortunately,” Arcee sighed.  “What else did you want to talk about?” 

]Well…[ He fidgeted a bit as he tried to get his thoughts together.  ]When you told me that Star had a bondmate…I couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed….[ 

“Why?”  Wheeljack asked, looking a bit surprised. 

]Because he asked to me to keep other secrets for him…really big ones,[  Skywarp replied, sorrow and hurt on his face.  ]But he didn’t think I was important enough to keep that one?[ 

A look of understanding passed over both of them. 

]But overhearing your conversation helped a little,[ he confessed.  ]I don’t know what his reasons were…so I can’t really judge him on it…right?  At least…not yet?[ 

Both Autobot’s nodded solemnly in agreement. 

]But…it still hurts…,[ Skywarp continued, shifting, rubbing one arm.  ]I mean…I stuck with him all that time…when most others would have abandoned him like Jetfire did.  I stayed…because he _needed_ someone he could count on.  That he could _trust_.  But he…didn’t trust me on this?  I…I don’t…understand…Did I do…something wrong?[ 

It was getting hard to focus on signing ‘legibly’.  His frame was starting to shake as he felt himself start to go into a break down…. 

\--- 

As Skywarp ‘spoke’ Wheeljack could see the seeker was getting more and more upset.  His lone optic was clouding up, his hands curling up against his chest like a distressed sparkling.  It wasn’t long before he stopped talking, those wing poles drooping low as he started to sob. 

It made his spark ache seeing him like this. 

“Hey…hey now,” Wheeljack spoke soothingly as he reached up and touched one of the seeker’s arms.  “It’s OK..”  He saw Arcee was mirroring his gesture on the other side. 

“I don’t believe Star meant anything malicious by keeping it from you, Skywarp,” the two-wheeler assured him softly.  “When he told me about Aquatron, it was clear he felt really bad about what happened to you and Thundercracker…especially you.” 

Wheeljack wasn’t sure Skywarp was comprehending anything they were saying.   Even if he was, he likely couldn’t focus well enough to send a coherent message.  It was times like this not having a vocalizer really made communication difficult. 

Then Skywarp dropped to his knees.  He was almost the same height as he was in this pose, making him realize just how long-limbed seekers tended to be.  Skywarp was looking between them, looking still upset and sad, but also a bit uncertain. 

Without warning Skywarp wrapped his arms around him in a hug, burying his face in his neck.  For a few nanos Wheeljack could only stand there, stunned, before carefully slipping his own arms around the seeker.  He then reached up and started rubbing a spot between were the minor wings were. 

Almost immediately Skywarp relaxed into him, his arms loosening their grip a little.  Wheeljack started hearing, and feeling, a light purr from the seeker’s engine.  It had a pleasant resonance to it…so pleasant he was starting to zone out…. 

“You certainly know how to handle seekers,” Arcee quipped, snapping him out of it.  She had a smirk on her face. 

The Wrecker felt his face go hot.  “I…um….”  He cleared his vocalizer.  “I think we best get him inside…someplace more comfortable for him to calm down.” 

“Couldn’t he just go back to…wherever he came from?”  She was looking at him quizzically. 

True.  However…. 

As he looked at him, the Wrecker noted the intake rate and how…peaceful he looked.  “I think he’s in recharge,” he countered softly.  “I don’t have the spark to wake him up after what he went through.  ‘Sides…I don’t think he can safely teleport when he’s upset.” 

From the look on her face, Arcee clearly still had reservations on this idea.  “Bad enough he was this close to base…if the other’s find out he’s been _in_ it….” 

“A little late for that,” Wheeljack confessed as he carefully picked the seeker up in his arms.  Skywarp shifted slightly and he felt those seeker claws hook into the seams of his back plating.  Not painful, but certainly awkward feeling.  Those wing poles and legs of his were difficult to position so they didn’t scrape the ground as well.  At least, true to seeker nature, he wasn’t heavy…. 

Arcee, meanwhile was looking at him in shock.  “Are you fragging serious?” she gripped.  “When!?” 

“Uh….”  Wheeljack checked his chronometer.  “The day before and the day before that.  Was only in my room though.” 

She was facepalming now.  “Oh for Primus sake….” 

“Look, if he was going to cause an issue, I’m sure Phasey would have alerted us, right?”  Wheeljack tried to assure her. 

“Only if he was _allowed_ too,” Arcee corrected with a sigh.  “Still, you have a point.  That we are not crawling with Cons right now….” 

Wheeljack nodded, getting what she was saying.  “Mind scoutin’ ahead for me?” he asked.  “No tellin’ when Ratchet will wake up from his ‘pity me’ nap….” 

The two-wheeler still looked slightly uncertain on the whole idea but nodded.  They boarded the lift and went back down into the base proper.  There, Arcee did her part, confirming that the coast was clear:  Ratchet was still in Jetfire’s arms and both of them appeared to be in recharge.  They were able to sneak past them with no issue. 

Once in his room, Wheeljack attempted to lay Skywarp on the berth, but the seeker’s claws would not ‘detach’ from his plating.  Arcee tried to help, but, if anything, those claws dug in more.  It was like they were dealing with a sparkling that didn’t want to be parted from their caretaker. 

“Looks like you are stuck like this until he wakes up,” Arcee commented, an amused smirk on her face once more. 

With a dejected sigh, Wheeljack sat down on the berth, ensuring Skywarp was comfortably in his lap.  “Don’t tell anyone about this…,” he grumbled.  “ _Especially_ Bulkhead:  I won’t hear the end of it….” 

Arcee was giggling.  “Oh I am definitely saving some pictures for…blackmail…purposes.” She had a wide mischievous grin on her face. 

“Oh come on!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m kidding,” Arcee assured him.  “Besides, telling anyone would mean admitting he’s been in the base.” 

True…Wheeljack felt silly now for even asking. 

“Well I’m going to turn in,” she said as she headed for the door.  “Hopefully, we’ll have news from Phaseshot soon.” 

“I hope so,” Wheeljack agreed.  “I get the feelin’ a lot of things are ridin’ on that news.” 

“Yeah…,” Arcee was muttering as she paused in the threshold.  “Night, Wheeljack.” 

“Night.” 

After she left, he leaned back against wall to make himself more comfortable.  Fortunately, he had taught himself to recharge just about in any position, though he admitted having a seeker clinging to him like a sparkling was a bit new for him.  As he closed his optics, he noted how warm the seeker felt.  On top of that, his engine was still purring.  Not as intense as before, but still enough for him to feel it through his chest plate. 

Between the warmth and the gentle vibration, Wheeljack went into recharge very quickly. 

\--

Nemesis 

“My Lord.” 

Megatron looked up from the report he had been reading.  Before his throne was Knockout, the cherry medic shifting slightly in nervousness. 

“What is it, Knockout?” the Warlord growled, already thinking up ways to punish him for failure.  Why else would he be so nervous? 

The medic cleared his vocalizer, no doubt to buy himself a nano or two more time to think up a way to avoid getting scrapped.  “Soundwave and I…with a little ‘help’ from Airachnid,” Knockout began, Megatron noting he spat out the trophy hunter’s name with distaste.  “Managed to find a way to set the scanners to scan for that energy type without causing a system crash.” 

“And?”   While he appreciated the news of progress, if the medic valued his chassis, he better have an actual _result_. 

“Well…remember when I mentioned our own sparks contained an amount of this energy?”  He quirked a brow, his scowl telling the medic to get on with it.  “From the first few sweeps we discovered a lot of…false positives…to put it simply.” 

Megatron clenched the arm rests of his throne, his scowl deepening. 

“Ah!”  Knockout jumped back a pace.  “Turned out all living beings have some amount of this energy!” he said quickly.  “Which means large population centers ‘appeared’ to be a large concentration, until we took a closer look.” 

That was not what he wanted to hear.  Megatron rose to feet and took a threatening step forward.  Knockout cowered, momentarily speechless, until he found his voice again. 

“But we found a potential site for our use!” he blurted out. 

“Only ‘potential’?”  Megatron growled. 

“There is some interference as the source appears to be inside a mountain,” Knockout hastily explained.  “I was getting ready to send a field team to verify, but I wanted to inform you first.” 

“No,” Megatron snarled.  “We cannot risk the Autobot’s interfering and taking it for themselves.  I will go.” 

“I…understood, Lord Megatron,” the medic conceded with a bow.  “I shall fetch one of the hand-held scanners to take with you.” 

“Fetch it for yourself, Knockout,” Megatron stated as he walked by.  “You will be coming with me.  And if this proves to be a ‘false positive’….”  He stopped to look at him over his shoulder. 

“That mountain may become your tomb….” 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._

Wilderness 

When they had started this journey, Starscream worried he’d have to go slow so Phaseshot could keep up.  That turned out not to be the case.  Despite only having limb powered flight, Phaseshot easily kept pace, though he wondered if he ‘cheated’ a bit with magic.  He’ll definitely have to test this theory out with Arcee once she can shift into a dragon again.  Marveling over Phaseshot’s flight capability only kept him occupied for part of the journey, however. 

The rest of the long flight Starscream spent reflecting on his past, his present and what the future may hold.  Some of this reflection was not entirely by choice, as Phaseshot prodded him with questions.  Namely on his life as Nightfire and about Yarzon. 

It made him wonder what the Quintesson would think of him now.  Would he be disappointed?  Angry that he didn’t step forward?  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  Frag, he had no idea if Yarzon was even still alive!  Due to his role in the Cybertronian rebellion, Starscream doubted the Quintesson leadership would let Yarzon live if they had a choice.  If his old mentor was still among the living, he was likely in exile. 

And with no telling on his physical or mental state.  For all he knew, the Quintesson could be just as fragged up as he was.  Not a pleasant thought. 

The sun was just starting to crest over the horizon when they finally started to descend.  When he saw they were about to enter a steep, narrow canyon, Starscream pulled back so he was behind Phaseshot.  It got a bit tight when they turned into a narrower side canyon, but it wasn’t something the experienced Air Commander couldn’t handle. 

Shortly after he noted they were approaching a large cave.  Just before they entered, Phaseshot appeared to be talking to himself.  By the time they entered the cave, the beastformer was _glowing_ , lighting up the dark cave enough so he could see.  Starscream made sure to copy his maneuvers exactly, so he would not end up hitting anything.  After a few kliks, Phaseshot visibly slowed, then stopped.  He quickly saw why:  they were at a dead end.  Did he miss a turn? 

“I’ve come to learn and dream!”  Phaseshot called out. 

Immediately after, Starscream heard a rumbling, grinding sound.  The very wall in front of them was parting, sliding away, revealing a vast chamber beyond.  There was a weird light there…unnatural, yet not frightening.  It was strong enough that Phaseshot ‘turned off’ the glowing effect he had upon himself before they flew in. 

There were plants all over, many of them alien, but some seemed Cybertronian?  How was that possible?  What was this place? 

His wonder at this place was quickly overshadowed by a familiar feeling.  It was similar to that warmth he felt from Arcee’s dragon form, only much more…potent.  That deep comforting warmth he often craved, but only truly felt when surrounded by the most innocent, or those that deeply loved him.  It enveloped him, penetrating his very core, his spark.  The doubts and fears that constantly plagued him as of late seemed to disappear, like they didn’t matter. 

There was a feeling of something _there_ at the edge of his processor.  A feeling of something that was missing that was just out of reach.  Like it was right in front of him, but he could not perceive it. 

“Starscream?” 

Phaseshot’s voice snapped him out of his awestruck haze.  Starscream looked around, seeing the beastformer had landed and was back in robot form, standing in front of him.  Wait…how could he be _standing_ in front of him when…. 

He looked down, finally noticing he was kneeling in robot form.  Odd…he didn’t remember landing or transforming…. 

“Are you alright?”  Phaseshot was asking, his expression one of confusion and concern. 

He wasn’t sure if he could put what he was feeling into words, but he did his best. When he was finished, Phaseshot had a contemplative expression on his face. 

“Interesting,” he finally commented. “It would appear you are especially sensitive to astral energy.  Perhaps as a side effect of your creation.” 

From what he understood of magic and astral energy now, that made a lot of sense.  “I am assuming this place has a scrapton of such energy,” he remarked, standing up. 

“Indeed,” Phaseshot confirmed.  “This is an _elnserzi_ , or Astral Well.  A place where the barrier between the astral and the physical planes is thin.  There are many places like this, of varying strengths and purpose.   This…is a place where you can share memories and dreams….” 

The area around them suddenly changed, the chamber appearing to become smaller.  Turning around, he saw the mouth of a cave with nothing by sky and distant mountains beyond.  When he turned back around, he saw two figures, both dragons.  One was large, looking to reach his waist at the wing shoulder, sandy and brown in coloration.  The other was tiny in comparison, blue, black and silver in coloration.  Neither were moving, like this was a snapshot in a moment of time. 

Considering the coloration of both dragons, he had a feeling who they were. 

“This is you and Arcee,” Starscream stated.  “After you rescued her the first time….” 

“You are correct,” Phaseshot confirmed, the scene disappearing.  “This place responds to your thoughts and desires.  Focus on what you want to see, and it will show it to you.” 

There was so much he wanted to see, both from the past and in the future.  Seeing Cybertron restored, Megatron deactivated.  Being surrounded by sparklings again…. 

With a chuckle, he thought back to the very first time he was sparkling swarmed.  Jetfire had been one of them:  even back then he was a shy spark, but warm and kind.  He closed his optics, recalling how he felt back then for a moment.  When he opened them again, he found himself staring at himself, surrounded by those same sparklings from that day, Jetfire sitting on his shoulder. 

He looked around at the rest of the scene.  The rest of it was of varying degrees of detail and accuracy, which made sense as his focus was mostly on the sparklings at that moment. 

“So you were good with the young,” Phaseshot commented. 

“More like they were always fascinated with me for some reason,” Starscream explained.  “Especially the really young ones.  They…always lifted my spirits.  I’ve always felt the most innocent needed to be cherished and protected….” 

“Are not the innocent lives upon this world and others also worth protecting?” 

“But am I not just as much of a threat to them?” he countered, the scene disappearing.  “Organics are so small and fragile….” 

“Optimus and the rest of the team have shown great capability in avoiding unnecessary collateral damage, unlike your former ‘allies’,” Phaseshot pointed out.  “Surely you could do the same?” 

Perhaps…and in a way he always had, even before the contact with the dark energon.  It depended on what the missing memories held…and the course of those moments of rage.  Until those issues were resolved, he may as well classify himself as an unstable bomb that could explode without warning.  Someone to keep their distance from. 

_Ugh, this is going back to that decision again._  Starscream rubbed his face and sighed.  Would staying with Team Prime really be the right choice?  Jetfire probably would think so, but what of Skywarp? 

Skywarp…he hated hurting others needlessly.  It was why the Quintessons failed in their attempt to turn him into an assassin.  He only stayed with him out of a sense of loyalty and brotherhood when Megatron took over Trypticon…. 

A new image appeared.  It was of him and Skywarp in his quarters on the station.  He as sitting on the berth, his face in his hands, wings down in despair.  Skywarp was hugging him as he sat beside him, his expression a mix of confusion and sorrow.  Thundercracker was faint, but there, standing off to the side, looking distressed. 

“What happened here?”  Phaseshot was asking. 

“This was shortly after Megatron forcibly took over the station I was in charge of at the time,” Starscream replied quietly.  “Right after Jetfire…abandoned me.” 

“I am assuming one of them is Skywarp?” Phaseshot queried, looking on with a curious expression. 

“Yes…the black and purple one,” Starscream replied, gesturing toward him.  “The other is his twin, Thundercracker.  They…had been with me from almost the very beginning.”  The scene shifted to the time when they first met.  Not exactly a flattering image of him being held up in the air by Thundercracker, with a skittish looking Skywarp close by. 

“Does not appear to be a good first impression,” Phaseshot commented with a chuckle.  “This was back when you were Nightfire?” 

“Indeed,” Starscream admitted, chuckling faintly himself.  “But I earned both their loyalty shortly after.” 

“Does their loyalty still matter to you?” 

“It does…but do I deserve it?” he asked, rubbing his arms.  “They both told me not to hide my identity.  Tried to encourage me to step forward when signs of possible war started brewing.  I ignored them both times…and now…Thundercracker is dead…and Skywarp….”  He sighed, not wanting to think of what Skywarp may look like now.  “Why does he want to still help me?  After all I’ve done and failed to do?” 

“Perhaps because he still believes you will do the right thing?” Phaseshot offered. 

“But what is the right thing? I don’t know anymore….” 

Phaseshot was frowning, his wings flicking.  “Who are you?” he asked pointedly.  “What do you stand for?” 

_What do I stand for…._  

“I once stood against the Quintessons, who were subjugators and slavers,” he began.  “I also stood against elitism and prejudice.  I did my part to ensure newsparks got to live their earliest orns free of pain and abuse.” 

“So you stood for freedom and equality, and defended those unable to defend themselves,” Phaseshot echoed.  “Aren’t those things still worth fighting for?” 

They were, very much so.  “I…” 

“Those that run from their problems, stand only for cowardice.” 

Starscream winced.  It was true.  He had been nothing but a coward for so long.  What ambition he had only existing due to a damn program in his head.  Yarzon _would_ be disappointed in him. 

_Who am I?  What have I become?  Who should I be?_  

He closed his optics, thinking hard, searching what was left of his spark.  Trying to find the answer. 

~~_…child of mine…ya know the answer…_~~  

What was that?  It was like a whisper in his head….  He…couldn’t quite make it out, but it sounded…familiar…like a voice from his earliest of memories. 

He opened his optics, intending to ask Phaseshot if he had heard anything.  They widened in shock at what he saw….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah...I wanted that one line to be really small...but I can't really do that on here with the limited HTML....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From clues to realization....

Yes, this was certainly promising. 

Megatron didn’t pretend to understand fully what the numbers on the scanner Knockout was holding represented, but even a fool would recognize the increase in those numbers meant something significant.  They were getting close to a high concentration of this new energy source.  Even better, the tunnel they were in showed no signs of habitation. 

Perhaps ‘tunnel’ was stretching it a bit.  The passage they were in was little more than a large crack in the mountainside.  Some places were a bit tight for him, but nothing a former miner couldn’t…adjust…himself.  Knockout predictably whined and moaned about conditions.  The expression of pure horror that lit up on the medic’s face when he ‘unintentionally’ splashed muddy water on him was very amusing, however. 

“It would appear the highest concentration point may be sealed in rock,” Knockout muttered when they ran out of ‘tunnel’.  “Can’t tell if there’s a chamber beyond this point or not….” 

The Warlord rolled his optics.  Foolish medic:  they could always start a mining operation here if it came to it.  However, he’d rather get full confirmation this was a suitable site before potentially wasting such resources. 

“Then let’s find out,” he stated, shoving the medic aside, prompting a squeak of indignity from him.  Megatron ignored it as he placed a hand on the rock face in front of him. 

Long vorns in the mining tunnels of Cybertron taught him how to read the stone.  How to predict what lay beyond…and where the weak points were.  Earth rock was much the same, but obviously not nearly as durable.  Punching through it would be like punching energon jelly. 

With a smirk, he raised a fist…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

“Interesting.” 

Starscream had to agree with Phaseshot’s statement, though he had to admit he was a bit confused as well. 

Before them was static image of single bot the same height as himself.  The frame had the wings of a seeker, but the joints of the primary wings were half of a grounder wheel.  There were two more such wheels on the calves.  This bot was Triple-changer. 

It’s coloration was black and silver, with red accents and pale blue optics.  The physical features were very familiar.  Long claws on each hand…the triangular face…overall slender body…. 

He was looking at himself…but in a perfect mix of his ‘Nightfire’ and current seeker configuration. 

“Wha-where did this come from?” he asked. 

“I am not entirely certain,” Phaseshot admitted.  “If I had to guess…the Well reacted to the desires of your very soul.” 

“Are you saying…this is how I _should_ have looked from the start?” 

“Possibly.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Starscream grumbled. “Sparks from the Well build their own frames upon touching the surface of Cybertron.  I was created in a test tube…and I only have a frame because it was built for me.  An abomination such as myself would never be allowed to touch such sacred ground.” 

“You seem so certain of that,” Phaseshot commented, frowning. 

~~ …ya were wanted…  ~~

That faint voice again.  Where was it coming from?  “Considering what I heard from bots that were told of even the possibility of a spark like me existing?”  Starscream stated bitterly.  “Yes, I am.” 

~~ …you were miracle…  ~~

There it was again…but this time it was different.  Softer…melodic.  “Is it common to hear whispers in your head in a place like this?” he grumbled, rubbing his head, the image of his ‘true self’ disappearing. 

Phaseshot was looking at him, perplexed.  He was about to say something when he suddenly turned sharply, looking toward one of chamber walls.  His expression was one of confusion, then it quickly turned into a scowl. 

Starscream was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a constant thumping sound, which became louder with each time.  Then a crack formed along the wall.  Barely a nano later, a whole section of the wall crumbled.  A cloud of dust and dirt bellowed up, briefly obscuring their view.  Two pairs of glowing red optics were the first things visible and both Starscream instantly recognized.  One of which, he _really_ hadn’t hoped to see again so soon. 

“Megatron…,” he breathed, stepping back.  Oh if only his missiles had regenerated by now:  it would have been the perfect opportunity to try to blow him away.  Beside him, Phaseshot had started to growl, his wings flared in a threat display. 

“It would appear this will suit our-“  Megatron was starting to say before he spotted them.  His optics widened briefly in shock, then narrowed in fury.  Beside him, Knockout looked like he wanted to be any place else but _here,_ but he also appeared to be curious. 

“Who is the tall, winged one?” the cherry medic was asking softly.  “Never seen that one before…” 

“That…I assume is the Autobot Phaseshot,” the Warlord growled.  “If I recall Dreadwing’s description correctly.”  His optics then zeroed in on him.  “Starscream…I am both surprised and disappointed in you.  Casting your lot in with Autobot’s now?” 

“They treat me better than _you_ ever have!”  Starscream snapped, flaring his wings.  “You think I wouldn’t start to figure out what you _did_ to me?” 

There was deep chuckle from the Warlord.  “What I did…was ensure you were not a constant threat to all, Starscream,” he stated with a slight bow and spread of open hands.   

What?  Starscream recalled the moments of rage he experienced, including the most recent one.  His words confirmed he not only knew exactly what was going on with him, but that he had a direct hand in it. 

“You should thank me…,” Megatron added with a smug, arrogant tone. 

“Thank you!?” Starscream screeched, infuriated by his gall.  “I will not _thank_ the madbot that started a war that cost us countless lives and our very _home!_  If you did not have what amounted to an epic _temper tantrum_ I wouldn’t be in this situation!” 

“If the High Council had listened to reason,” Megatron growled dangerously, his brows furrowing.  “The war would have been unnecessary.” 

“With what you wanted to do? I somehow doubt that,” Starscream sneered.  “With how power mad you are, you would have turned your attention to other worlds!  You would have conquered and ruled over every sentient being you found…you are as bad as the-“ 

Phaseshot’s hand shot out in front of his face, startling him and ceasing his tirade.  He looked up at the beastformer in question.  Phaseshot, however, was not looking at him:  his gaze remained affixed upon the Warlord.  He looked calm, but Starscream could see the minute tremors of rage coursing through his frame. 

“I know what you are after, Tyrant,” Phaseshot started to say, a growl in his tone.  “What you seek will bring death to countless lives!” 

“So long as I am the one that controls it, I care not who perishes,” Megatron countered, now stalking toward them.  Knockout, Starscream noticed, was hanging back by their ‘entrance’, not looking very keen on joining in. 

“Those that crave and abuse power will ultimately be destroyed by it,” the former dragon informed him.  “I have seen it happen many times before!” 

“Then they were too weak to handle it,” Megatron chuckled with a dismissive wave of a hand.  “I will have this energy, this power, and subjugate everyone that stand in my way!” 

“Fool…the astral does not belong to _anyone_ , for it is a part of _everything_.”  Phaseshot slipped into a battle stance.  “I will not let you claim dominion.” 

“Phaseshot!”  Starscream hissed warningly.  “Megatron is a champion of the gladiatorial pits!  He is no ordinary foe!” 

“And I…am no ordinary _being_ ,” Phaseshot reminded him, before lowering his voice to a whisper.  “I have a plan…keep the smaller one busy….” 

Starscream looked toward Knockout.  The medic had his electrostaff out, but looked uncertain if he really wanted to get involved in this battle.  “Easy enough,” he acknowledged.  “I have questions for him anyway….” 

\-- 

Astral...was that what this energy was?  Megatron found that curious and filed the term away for later reference.  This Autobot came off as knowing a lot about it as well.  Perhaps instead of killing him he should capture him instead.   

That would likely be difficult, if Dreadwing’s claims of Phaseshot’s abilities were accurate.  Dreadwing, Megatron recognized, was not one to exaggerate or lie.  So Megatron mentally prepared himself for a challenging battle. 

Starscream, he noticed, as slinking away like the coward he was.  Megatron will have to keep an optic on him, as he knew the seeker was an opportunist that wouldn’t pass up a chance to stab him in the back.  For now, his focus needed to be kept on the beastformer.  Who knows what kind of tricks he had up his- 

Everything around him suddenly started to shimmer and change.  Within nanos, the chamber was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a razzed planet.  Around him were the ruins of a civilization he did not recognize.  The buildings looked like they were once very elegant and beautiful.  Littered on the scorched ground around him were bodies. Their techno-organic forms were serpentine in shape and had four arms.  Their cone-shaped heads all had a mix of pain and terror permanently affixed upon their faces. 

“This is familiar to you, yes?” the Autobot’s voice called to him from above.  Megatron looked up to see Phaseshot perched upon one of the taller ruined buildings.  “The wanton slaughter and senseless destruction?” 

“I know not what tricky you used to bring me here, Autobot,” Megatron growled.  “But I am not responsible for this.”  He swept his hand toward the carnage around him. 

“I know,” Phaseshot stated.  He looked around himself, an expression of sorrow and pain upon his face.  The Autobot appeared lost in thought before he whispered. “This occurred long before your time...this...was the home of my first physical form.” 

What the frag?  This Autobot was talking nonsense.  He looked _nothing_ like the bodies scattered about.  He kicked at one of them, only for his foot to be stopped cold.  Not even the ashen dust that covered it was disturbed from the blow.  It was like the whole thing was carefully carved from the very ground in exquisite detail. 

Now curious he reached out to touch one of the buildings.  It was solid, but when he applied pressure it did not yield.  He could not even so much as scratch it’s surface.  Just what was everything made out of here?  And where was this place? 

“The past cannot be changed,” the Autobot stated, his tone a mix of sorrow and regret.  “No matter how much we wish it to be possible.” 

The past?  Something clicked in his processor.  “This is an illusion…,” he realized. 

“You are correct,” Phaseshot confirmed.  “This is a representation of a moment in my distant past.  Shortly before my first demise.” 

First demise...what?  The Autobot was gesturing toward a mostly intact building.  Against his better judgment, he looked inside, having to stoop a bit to do so.  Within was a smaller version of the dead creatures outside, a child, and it appeared alive.  It was coiled around itself, golden optics wide in terror. 

A weak child, unable to defend itself and no one appeared left to protect it.  Megatron was brought back to his time in the mines, when many of his fellow miners fell to cave-in, monsters or simple exhaustion.  Before his optics, the child disappeared, replaced by a vision of himself.  He was holding the hand of a fellow miner, one that was crushed in a cave-in.  Energon seeping from his ruined frame, his optics dim from approaching deactivation. 

It had been one of far too many deaths in those mines.  Death’s that were unnecessary, senseless.  But they were nameless grunts, practically considered non-sentient drones.  Fodder. 

“Oppression often leads to revolution, but the oppressed risk becoming the oppressor,” Phaseshot’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

Megatron snapped his head up toward the Autobot, whom he caught just phasing through the wall of the mining tunnel.  “I started this war to erase oppression and bring peace by any means necessary!” He retorted.  “Once everyone bows to me, there will be peace!” 

Phaseshot scoffed, a disgusted look on his face.  “Do not delude yourself, Tyrant,” he stated.  “You crave only power and control.  You have become no better, no...worse...than the ones that once oppressed you.  You have become much like the ones that destroyed my first home….” 

The scene around them changed back to the ruined world.  This time, instead of countless bodies being laying upon the ground, many were alive, but were in the process of being cut down by weapon fire.  Both from the ground and the sky.  The ones doing the shooting were… 

“The same ones you once helped repel from your own world,” Phaseshot announced. 

Megatron’s optics widened.  The ships that flew in the blue-violet sky of this world, frozen in time as they rained destruction upon the inhabitants...the fast skiffs doing the same on the ground...and the ones piloting them…. 

They were Quintessons. 

His shock quickly turned to rage. How dare this beastformer _accuse_ him of being like those charlatans!  “If you believe this trip down memory lane will stop me, Autobot,” he growled, extending his sword.  “You are mistaken….” 

The Autobot simply shrugged, before taking to the air.  Fool, did he think that would give him an advantage?  Before he could follow him, the scene around him changed once more.  Now he was standing at the edge of a vast canyon.  On both the ground and the sky were many creatures in heated battle.  Weapon blasts of many types filled the air:  fire, ice, lightning and so on, with a few he couldn’t identify by simply looking at it. 

Many of the creature’s Megatron recognized as Shockwave’s cloned Predacons.  The other’s, looked like organic versions of said Predacons.  Some of them looked resembled…. 

The creature that had shot down Lazerbeak. 

So...that’s what that thing was.  Before he had thought it was a simple beast that was guarding its territory.  A thing beneath his notice.  Now...he knew it was one of the beings that sided with the Autobot’s during the first conflict on this world.  Megatron made a note to ensure to hunt down the creature and destroy it before it could further aid them. 

But first...where did that Autobot go? 

He got his answer when he was hit by a gout of fire…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

Starscream took a path that afforded him a wide berth from the Warlord.  He was all too familiar with just how fast Megatron could be, despite his size.  So far, the madbot’s attention was being kept on Phaseshot and whatever the former dragon was showing him.   

He couldn’t see what was being displayed, at least, not clearly.  It appeared distorted and blurred to him, like he was trying to look into water that was covered by lightly frosted glass.  Sound was the same way, so he didn’t know what Phaseshot was telling him.  Considering he appeared to have a similar personality as the Prime, he was probably trying to show Megatron the errors of his ways. 

Trying to redeem him?  Ha!  Megatron had crossed...and burned…that bridge, long ago.  It would take an act of Primus to knock sense into him now.  Let him try...perhaps Phaseshot’s methods will be more effective.  For now, he had his own mission to deal with. 

Knockout hadn’t moved from his spot.  The medic was staring at the blurry ‘bubble’ that had surrounded Phaseshot and Megatron.  From how his optics were squinting and his jaw tensed in concentration, he was trying to figure out what was going in there. 

Then, just as Starscream got within arm’s reach of him, Knockout apparently remembered Phaseshot wasn’t the only opponent in the room.  He started to look around wildly and yelped when he laid optics upon him.  The electrostaff crackled to life for only a nano before Starscream yanked it out of the medic’s hands. 

“Situational awareness...you lack it,” Starscream sneered before using the staff to sweep the medic off his feet.  He then planted a foot on the medic’s chest and pointed the staff at his head.  “I have questions...and you better give me answers!” 

“What could you possibly want to know from me? You _were_ Megatron’s Second-in-Command!” Knockout spat, not looking too eager to try to get himself out of this.  Considering how filthy he looked, he probably didn’t want to ruin his paintjob any more than he already has.  Typical of him. 

“Even the next in line to the throne doesn’t know everything,” Starscream countered.  “And that is certainly the case with _me._ ” 

“And you think I would know?”  Knockout challenged.  “ _I_ am only a medic….” 

“Oh that title is _exactly_ why I think you know,” Starscream growled.  “As a medic, there is no _chance_ you could have missed it with all the times you put me back together!” 

An expression of realization was forming on the medic’s face.  “Oh...you must mean….” 

“Yes...my _spark_!” He moved the business end of the electrostaff closer.  “Why...why didn't you tell me I was missing a quarter of it!?” 

“Isn’t that obvious?” Knockout sneered.  “I was ordered _not_ to.” 

“But why?” 

“Pfft...I never got my ‘need to know’ invitation on _that_ information.”  The medic rolled his optics.  “Besides, I believe our glorious leader hinted at the reason moments ago.” 

_“What I did…was ensure you are not a constant threat to all, Starscream.”_  The Warlord’s words came back to him.  Along with the chilling implication it implied. 

“I do not know exactly why he called you that,” Knockout confessed.  “But I did figure out something else.” 

“Such as?”  Starscream prompted, not sure he wanted to know. 

“Well...ever wondered how you survived what you have?”  Knockout asked, almost casually.  “Things no _normal_ bot usually would?” 

He thought back to all the times Megatron beat him to within an inch of his life.  Those first few vorns of hell being experimented upon by the Quintessons.  Yug-co...he had referred his spark as ‘stubborn’.  He never figured out what he had meant by that…. 

Or did he?” 

~~

_…he raised the blade once more and thrust it into his spark._

_He was expecting a flash of his life before his optics as his spark extinguished.  A dimming of optics as his lights went out.  However, other than a bit of pain from when the tip of the blade hit the back of his spark chamber, he felt nothing.  It was like nothing had happened at all…._

~~ 

Unlike other memory flashes, this one stuck around long enough for it to sink in.   Perhaps it was a side-effect of being in an Astral Well?  It didn’t matter why…. 

“No normal spark can survive having a piece of it destroyed or removed,” Knockout was saying, his voice like a whisper, barely penetrating his consciousness. 

He had tried to kill himself, but...he failed.  Not due to lack of effort but because…. 

“Your spark is immortal.”  Knockout’s statement aligned with his thoughts at that exact moment. 

Starscream stepped back as a terrible realization dawned upon him, unpinning Knockout in the process.  The electrostaff slipped from his fingers.  It landed on a ground beside him with a hard thud. 

Megatron had implied he was a ‘constant threat to all’.  Phaseshot said one of his futures involved an ‘endless cycle of death’.  The brief moments of unbridled rage he experienced…. 

His missing memories. The missing piece of his spark.  The program in his datacore.  It was all to keep that rage in check.  It had to be!  But what caused him to _become_ that kind of threat? 

“You are both the luckiest and unluckiest slagger in the universe,” Knockout was grumbling.   

Looking at him, he saw the medic had taken the opportunity to both get to his feet and retrieve his electrostaff.  However, he wasn’t making a move to attack, his expression one of pity with a hint of jealousy. 

Another realization hit him. 

Phaseshot had speculated that his spark was cut into two.  That the missing piece was hidden away somewhere.  This meant he was a bomb, a weapon of mass destruction, that was simply waiting for it’s fuse to be reinserted. 

At a time of Megatron’s choosing….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory this time was taken directly from the one-shot 'Desperation'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place of Dreams battle conclusion....

Megatron grinned as he took cover behind the illusion of one of the ground bound Predacons to avoid more cannon fire.  This Autobot…was unlike anything he had ever fought before.  He felt an exhilaration he hadn’t felt in eons.  The rush of energon in his lines at facing something new and potentially challenging!  So long has it been since he felt like this! 

Last time he felt this was that one time with Starscream.  That time, however, had quickly turned to terror.  What happened that day was wholly unnatural and not something he ever wished to face again. 

That time, he only survived due to a stroke of luck. 

A part of him wanted to call this Autobot unnatural as well, but there was something about him that disputed that.  The way he carried himself, how he spoke, the very _presence_ of him hinted that he was more than what he appeared.  Something ancient and beyond his understanding. 

It made Phaseshot a dangerous opponent, but also a very intriguing one.  If he couldn’t capture him to learn his secrets, then destroying him will unfortunately be necessary.  For now, he bided his time, taking the opportunity to study the Autobot while making occasional attacks. 

The Autobot flew around the unusual battlefield with a grace of a seeker, like he lived in the sky.  There was a noticeable lack of stability in his flight, however, whenever he fired his cannon, like he wasn’t quite used to its recoil, at least while using it in the air.  The Autobot had no such difficulty when using the flamethrower weapon, however. 

Oddly, he hadn’t seen him use that phasing sigma since the fight started.  His gladiator instincts told him that was significant.  Perhaps that sigma had limitations, like Skywarp’s teleportation sigma. 

The Predacon he had been using as cover suddenly ‘relocated’ further down the battlefield.  Clearly the Autobot’s doing.  Megatron was forced to roll to avoid cannon fire, then started running for new cover.  He turned and fired back a few times, but Phaseshot easily evaded. 

When the turned back around again, he had to skid to a halt:  there was a wall that hadn’t been there before.  Phaseshot had adjusted the battlefield again and now Megatron found himself under heavy cannon fire.  He was forced to run along the wall’s length to avoid it, firing back as he went.  

A couple of shots landed; the impact was strong enough to throw him into the wall.  Minimum damage, thanks to his armor.  This battle was starting to become more vexing than exciting…. 

How can he defeat an opponent that can change the battlefield at will? 

Wait.  Didn’t Phaseshot mention the earlier scenes being representations of his own memories?  He recalled when, briefly, the scene was of his own memory of the mines back on Cybertron.  Did he call that up on his own, or did Phaseshot somehow pull it from his mind? 

Time to test that theory. 

After finding a new source of cover, Megatron searched for an appropriate memory to use while keeping track of where Phaseshot was.  As the Autobot banked to make another attack run, Megatron found one and waited for the right moment. 

There was a bit of…’resistance’ for lack of a better word, but the scene shifted to his chosen memory.  One of when Trypticon was in its bipedal form, the Titan’s jaws open in an angry roar.  Megatron timed it so that Phaseshot was about to fly into those jaws and the Autobot made a delightful cry of shock.  While the beastformer back winged to keep himself from colliding with the Titan, Megatron aimed and fired. 

His shot hit a wing, sending the Autobot briefly spiraling out of control.  Like the skilled flier he judged him to be, however, Phaseshot quickly recovered and perched upon one of Trypicon’s arms. 

“Well played, Tyrant,” Phaseshot admitted, a smirk on his face.  He seemed unphased at how much that wing was charred and smoking.  “You learn quickly!” 

“I was not the Champion of the Pits of Kaon for nothing!”  Megatron boosted with his own smirk.  “If you wish to end me, Autobot, you best do so before I figure you out fully!” 

“Alas, while I wish to do so, it is not written upon the threads of fate for this day,” Phaseshot stated. 

What?  Oh, right.  This strange bot apparently had the ability to see the future.  “If you know you will not kill me this day, then why do you bother fighting me?”  Megatron asked. 

“Everything has a purpose, a reason for happening,” Phaseshot replied cryptically.  “While you are not fated to die this day…you will die in the future.” 

“All things will eventually perish,” Megatron reminded him.  _Save for Starscream._   He wondered if the seeker remembered that little detail about himself.  No…Shockwave had specially _blocked_ that detail if he recalled correctly.  In his altered state, Starscream would have become a lot more bold and direct in his attempts to overthrow him if he had remembered that. 

“Ah, while that is true…that is not what I mean,” Phaseshot told him.  Wait…was the damaged wing starting to glow?  “I will tell you this now, Tyrant,” the Autobot continued, that glowing intensifying.  “I know your demise as it is currently written upon the threads of fate.  Your end will be at the hands of someone both expected and unexpected.” 

Megatron quirked a brow at this.  What sort of cryptic nonsense was that?  “Speak plainly, Autobot, I have no time for riddles,” he growled. 

At that the Autobot laughed.  “So many wish that of me…but where is the fun in it!?” 

Oddly, he found himself agreeing with that statement.  Then the Autobot spread his wings and took to the air once more: to his surprise, they were both fine!  The slagger can heal himself!? 

Well now, if that was the case, it was time to go on the offensive.  Megatron transformed into his alt-mode and took to the air himself.  Not only to test how good Phaseshot was in air-to-air combat, but to hopefully prevent him from healing himself again in the future. 

It became not just a battle of skill, but mental will.  They both kept changing the battlefield, each attempting to use it against the other.  As the fight dragged on, Megatron noticed it was getting harder and harder to change the scenes.  It wasn’t just him either: Phaseshot was also clearly having more difficulty. 

The objects in the battlefield stopped being tangible, becoming more like traditional illusions.  Then, as the fight dragged on, everything started becoming blurry and less detailed.  What was going on? 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

This revelation made it that much harder for Starscream to know what to do. 

He could run away like a coward, like he had been, but Megatron would no doubt recapture him and use him as a ‘bomb’ anyway.  Staying with the Autobots...he may as well be a sleeper agent waiting for the signal to assassinate everyone from within.  So...it didn’t really matter what he did…. 

Unless...unless the Autobot’s were forewarned ahead of time?  Perhaps they could take measures to lessen...even prevent it from happening?  That wouldn’t happen if he ran away and isolated himself.  Thinking back on all the things Phaseshot told him...he now realized the beastformer was subtlety hinting at that very thing. 

_~~...ya don’t have ta face this challenge alone...~~_  

It was the first voice again.  Weaker this time, but, somehow he _understood_ what it was trying to say. 

_I would not have come as far as I have without the aid of others._  Yarzon...Airfix...Skywarp and Thundercracker...and so many others.   _I would sully their memory...their sacrifice...if I ran away now._  With the Autobot’s help, they will figure out a way to stop Megatron’s plan for him, he was sure of it. 

“What?” 

Knockout’s voice drew his attention.  The medic was staring at a handheld scanner, his optics wide in confusion. 

“What is it?” Starscream asked, though he wasn’t expecting an answer.  He was currently an enemy, after all. 

“The energy signature is weakening…,”  the medic replied, though it sounded like it was mostly to himself. 

Now that he mentioned it, that ‘feeling’ he got from this place was also diminishing.  So…that was Phaseshot’s plan.  He was clearly draining the Well so Megatron couldn’t use it!  Starscream looked toward that strange ‘bubble’.  It was looking even more distorted now, but in a way that hinted ‘unstable’. 

Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Knockout raising a hand to activate his comms. 

Remembering his part of the plan, Starscream quickly pounced upon him and pinned his arms down.  “I’m sorry, Knockout, but I can’t let you inform Megatron about that,” he told him with a sneer. 

“Get off!  My paintjob has had enough abuse already!”  the medic cried, trying to fight him off. 

“Oh please!  You heard Phaseshot before!  If Megatron gets a hold of this energy, there is much more at stake than your fragging looks!” 

“Like we can trust what he says!?” 

“I trust him more than Megatron’s intentions!”  Starscream snapped.  “You’ve seen what he has done both to me and our world!  Do you _really_ want to live under someone like _him_!?” 

“I don’t have a choice!” 

“Fool! There’s _always_ a choice!  And making the wrong one can bring misery to all you hold dear!”  Starscream closed his optics had gritted his denta as recalled his own terrible choices.  “A lesson I learned the hard way….” 

“What are you-“ 

There was loud _snap_ that drew both their attention.  He could see both Megatron and Phaseshot clearly now, but before he could fully comprehend what they were doing, the world suddenly upended.  Knockout apparently took the opportunity to get a foot between them and shove him off while he was distracted.  Before he could right himself and tackle the medic again, Knockout was able to retrieve his electrostaff.  Next thing Starscream knew was pain as the business end of the staff connected with his chassis. He briefly screeched before collapsing onto the ground, every sensor feeling like it was going off at once. 

“Sorry, Starscream.” He thought he heard the medic say through his ringing audios.  “Nothing personal.” 

\-- 

They were back in the chamber they started the confrontation in.  The effect of the sudden return on his flight was like hitting bad turbulence and Megatron had to briefly fight to keep control.  Once accomplished, he did a quick circuit around the chamber before landing near the center, noting Knockout had subdued Starscream. 

Good to see the medic wasn’t completely useless during this encounter. 

As for Phaseshot, he had landed as well, his expression unreadable.  He didn’t seem to even care that Starscream was in trouble.  Serves his former Air Commander right for trusting an Autobot. 

Still, something about this Autobot bothered the Warlord.  He had noted a few times during their battle that Phasehot had the opportunity to inflict serious damage upon him.  Yet he was holding back.  Was he really serious about that whole ‘your not fated to die today’ nonsense?  What was his game? 

“Lord Megatron!” Knockout called out to him.  “The energy concentration of this place has dropped significantly!” 

_What!?_   Megatron looked toward the medic, whom was pinning the seeker down with a foot while he had the electrostaff primed to shock him again. In his other hand had the scanner, looking at the readings with wide optics and agape mouth. 

He looked back at Phaseshot, whom now bore a rather smug expression. 

“Places such as this, while they hold great power, they are not infinite,” the Autobot explained with a casual spread of hands.  “They can be drained if used improperly or excessively.”  There was a full-on smirk on his face now.  “And you, Tyrant, did _exactly_ what I wanted you to do to ensure you cannot use this one for evil.” 

The implications were clear.  This Autobot knew how to stop him from securing this energy source.  Considering he was here when they got here, Phaseshot likely knew how to find these places on his own.  The question was…did the Autobots?  Did he…or will he…teach them how? 

If there was a chance he hadn’t yet…Megatron couldn’t allow him the opportunity to do so. 

“You may have denied me this source, Autobot,” Megatron growled, extending his sword as he started stomping toward him.  “But you will not deny me another….” 

Phaseshot’s smug expression switched to something akin to sorrow, perhaps regret.  He seemed to be muttering to himself, rather than preparing himself to fight again.  Was he saying a prayer to Primus? 

When he was a few paces away from getting into range, Megatron noticed him glance Starscream’s way.  He looked apologetic.  Then Phaseshot’s expression steeled and he looked back toward him, his jaw visibly clenched, then he appeared to shout something. 

Only the sound didn’t come from the Autobot, but from himself and in his voice.  Somehow, the Autobot not only threw his voice, but mimicked the Warlord’s voice exactly.  What Megatron apparently ‘said’ was a name…. 

One he hadn’t heard in eons. 

“Nightstreak!” 

Megatron’s optics widened in fear as he remembered the all too clear instructions from Shockwave. 

_“Do not, under any circumstances, mention her name within audioshot of him.”_  

In that every instant, an all too familiar shriek of rage echoed through the chamber, sending a chill down his spine.  Followed by a cry of surprise from Knockout.  Megatron started to turn around, only to catch a glimpse of something silver flying at him out of the corner of his optic. 

Followed by pain as sharp talons speared into his upper back. 

Megatron cried out and spun around quickly, succeeding in throwing the enraged seeker off him.  As he finally laid optics on him, he witnessed Starscream bounce and skid along the ground a short distance.  Only to get up and start charging at him once more with unnatural speed 

Just like that day…. 

Those optics were focused entirely upon him, shining brightly with rage and bloodlust. 

Just like that day…. 

He tried to bat him away, but Starscream evaded the blow and leapt upon him.  Those claws started slashing at his armor at a feverish pace.  Nearly breaking through before Megatron was able to seize ahold of him and toss him away with all his might. 

Brief…Shockwave had said this would be brief.  However, Phaseshot clearly not only knew how to activate it, but how to trick Starscream into attacking whomever he wanted.  A brief glance at the Autobot revealed an expression that told him that he was fully willing to activate it again if needed.  And with his Phasing sigma, Megatron knew the chances of killing him before he did so was not good. 

Megatron realized this was not a battle he could win.  Yes, he could destroy Starscream’s chassis, but Shockwave told him of the possibility his spark would just implant itself in a different one.  He did not relish testing to see if said chassis had to be ‘unoccupied’ first.  Not today. 

Starscream was nearly upon him again.  This time, Megatron managed to seize the seeker in mid-air and throw him.  By coincidence, he was thrown toward Phaseshot, but the seeker’s just went through him, proving the futility of trying to hit the Autobot. 

Instead, Megatron turned and ran back the way he came in as fast as he could.  He grabbed a rather shocked Knockout on the way out, tucking him under an arm.  No one deserved to be ripped apart by a raging bot.  Not even a vain, cowardly medic. 

A few paces into the tunnel he turned, aimed his cannon at the ceiling and fired.  The resulting cave in ensured the raging Starscream could not follow.  Still, he could hear the shrieks of rage follow him. 

A rage he had ignited, so long ago…. 

\-- 

What…just happened? 

Last thing Starscream remembered was laying on the ground and Knockout having a foot on his back.  Why was he now staring at what was clearly the result of a cave-in? 

Then he noticed the deep scratches in the larger rocks.  Scratches just like the ones on the door to his old quarters on the _Nemesis._  

_Oh no…._  

He spun around, expecting to see three offline bodies in front of him.  To his relief, he saw none, only a remorseful looking Phaseshot, whom was approaching him. 

“Forgive me,” the beastformer requested softly. 

“For what?” Starscream asked, confused.  “Where’s Megatron and Knockout?”  Perhaps they were buried in this cave-in? 

“I used you,” Phaseshot replied.  “I triggered that rage using a combination of spells, to stop Megatron.”  He gestured toward a small energon trail that lead into the caved-in tunnel. 

“Megatron’s?” Phaseshot nodded.  “Is he…?”  If Megatron was offline then there was nothing to forgive Phaseshot for in his opinion. 

“Nay, he escaped with the smaller one,” the beastformer stated. 

_Blast it._    “Why resort to that, then?” Starscream asked.  “You were clearly holding your own against him far better than many that have tried.” 

“Not only was I using the Well to control the battlefield, but I was tapping into it to cast spells.  Boosting my speed and agility, mostly, but I also had to use a healing spell,” Phaseshot explained.  “With the _elnserzi_ now drained significantly, I no longer had strong access to it’s store of astral energy.  Without it, my ability to use spells consistently was limited.  Megatron, with his fair greater experience in fighting as a Cybertronian, would have eventually felled me.  I did what I had to do, to ensure we both survived this encounter.” 

“In reality, only your life was at risk,” Starscream muttered.  When Phaseshot quirked a brow in question at him, he elaborated.  “During my own ‘fight’…Knockout revealed…no…more like reminded me of something important.  Something I had forgotten until now.”   He breathed a sigh before adding.  “Apparently…my spark is immortal.” 

Phaseshot’s optics widened only briefly.  “Ah…so that is how you survived your suicide attempt.” 

“Wait…how did you….?” 

“Skywarp told Wheeljack about it at some point, whom then told the rest of us while we were trying to figure out what was going on with your soul while you were still in stasis.”  

Starscream wondered what prompted Skywarp to inform the Wrecker of something so sensitive.   Not important right now though.  “There is something else I realized as well…,” Starscream sighed.  “Something I think all of Team Prime needs to know if we are to have any chance of preventing it.” 

Phaseshot was nodding, a smile on his face.  “You’ve made the right choice.  Let is leave this place and return to base….”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Ratchet reconcile....

Autobot Base 

He was in a warm and welcoming place.  A place where none of his worries and doubts mattered.  Ratchet wanted to stay here forever.  There was no pain, stress or war: just peaceful bliss.  A feeling that he belonged here.  Such a wonderful dream. 

But dreams always had to come to an end. 

With a heavy sigh the medic opened his optics, dreading what will face him this day.  A checklist of projects to be done ran through his processor, a list he knew he could never get close to completing.  Not with the war.  There was always broken or malfunctioning equipment, injuries and maintenance to attend to. 

Mysteries to solve.  Such as the one with a certain seeker. 

When his optics fully booted, he quickly recognized he was not on a berth.  Nor was he the chair he tended to use to catch quick naps.  No…he was in someone’s _lap_ , his head resting against a familiar chest. 

“Morning,” said bot greeted as his processor put a name to the frame.  Ratchet looked up at Jetfire, whom was smiling down at him pleasantly. 

“Uh…morning…,” Ratchet managed, feeling a blush start to heat up his cheeks.  “Why are you…why am I…?” To his embarrassment he couldn’t finish the question. 

“Because you needed it,” Jetfire replied simply with a slight shrug. 

“Why bother?” Ratchet grumbled, pushing himself up, now remembering what happened last night.  “I’m an old fool.  One that didn’t have the courage to speak up sooner….” 

“Let’s just say I figured out what Phaseshot was telling us that one day….” Jetfire replied as they both got to their feet. 

“Uh…which day?” 

“The one where you tried to hit me.” 

“Oh….”  Ratchet felt bad about that.  Let his emotions get the better of him then.  “I need to work on my temper….,” he admitted. 

“You do that and no one will be afraid of you anymore,” another familiar voice quipped.  Ratchet felt his spark leap up into his intake as he turned to see Arcee leaning against the wall, an amused smirk on her face.  “How do you expect to keep your more stubborn patients in line if you lost that special brand of berthside manner of yours?” 

“She has a point, Ratch!”  Jetfire was chuckling. 

“Who says ‘that’ part of my temper is the one I intend to fix?” Ratchet countered, folding his arms with a stern expression.  Inside, he was happy that Arcee was no longer angry, though her rather blunt rejection still stung.  It was rather curious that she ‘got over it’ so quickly though. 

“Guess we will have to wait and see, won’t we?” The bike had folded her own arms and was giving him a taunting smirk.  Now _that_ was the Arcee he preferred to see.  Not the one that wanted to punch his lights out.  “I checked the comms…no word from Phaseshot yet,” she commented, her expression turning serious as she looked toward the console. 

“He’s taking a while…,” Jetfire stated, his tone full of worry. “I hope he didn’t overestimate his ability to handle him….” 

Ratchet flipped open a panel on his forearm and activated his lifesign beacon monitor.  “According to his lifesign beacon,” he said with relief after reading it.  “He is still at a hundred percent.  More likely either he is having more difficulty finding him…or trying to convince him to come back.” 

“As stubborn as he can be, I’m guessing more the latter,” Jetfire sighed.  “Should we comm him?” 

“He said he’ll call when he’s ready or has complications,” Arcee reminded him.  “And considering what he is capable of, I think we can afford to wait a bit longer before starting to worry.” 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ratchet stated.  “Phaseshot has proven himself extremely capable in sticky situations…even if he can be rather annoying….” 

Arcee snickered a bit, before her expression turned serious.  “I guess while we wait, mind telling your side of things?” she asked. 

Ratchet looked at her in shock.  “I think you didn’t want to hear it….” 

The two-wheeler sighed, closing her optics briefly.  “Wheeljack convinced me otherwise.  Said we can’t afford to become split apart due to grudges and misunderstandings….” 

A surprising bit of wisdom from the impulsive Wrecker, Ratchet had to admit.  Guess there were more layers to him than he thought.  “I’ll have to thank him then,” Ratchet stated before finally going into detail on why he did what he did.  The changes to her spark, the suspicion she wasn’t ‘her’ anymore, and so on.  When he was done, Arcee was sighing, rubbing her face in disappointment, though he got the feeling it wasn’t toward him for once. 

“Scrap…I should have guessed that myself,” she grumbled after a moment.  “Phaseshot and I speculated on the possibly my spark was altered when he saved me.  He wasn’t sure though, since he didn’t know I would be _keeping_ my dragon form afterward.” 

But if he had, things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did.  They wouldn’t know Starscream wasn’t himself.  Or about the potentially dangerous time bomb he may represent.  “I think, if he was here…that annoying dragon would say ‘things happen for a reason’,” Ratchet muttered.  

Arcee had scoffed a laugh.  “Yeah, you are probably right.” 

“So…uh…will you forgive this old fool?” 

“I do,” she replied, those words feeling him with relief as they briefly embraced.  “We were both fools in our own way….”  Odd, she didn’t feel nearly as warm as Jetfire did.  Perhaps it was due to the vast difference of frame size. 

“And don’t let Wheeljack hear you calling yourself old,” Arcee told him with a smirk after they stepped away. 

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics.  “I can call myself old if I want.  I’ve earned my grumpy crotchetiness!” 

“That you have,” Arcee agreed with a giggle. 

//Phaseshot to base, requesting ground bridge,\\\  the comm console chimed.  //Two returning.\\\ 

“He did it,” Arcee gasped, Ratchet not missing the relief and delight in her tone. 

“They must have traveled quite a distance if they are asking for a ground bridge,” Ratchet commented as he went to the ground bridge control console.  At least, he hoped that was the reason:  if that seeker got himself heavily damaged after all the work he did on him…. 

He’ll find out in a moment.  While Jetfire went to get Optimus, he calculated the needed coordinates.  The two fliers flew through once it was open.  Once they transformed he immediately noticed their expressions.  Phaseshot looked regretful, while Starscream appeared downright sullen, disturbed even.  Just what did Phaseshot have to do to get him to come back? 

Arcee had ran up to the seeker to greet him.  Starscream smiled and hugged her, but he was definitely hesitant about doing so.  Ratchet chalked it up to the reason he left in the first place. 

“What did you do? Threaten him to turn him permanently pink?” Ratchet asked as Jetfire returned, Optimus right behind him. 

“If only it was something that amusing, or simple,” Phaseshot replied, before adding with a grim tone.  “We had an encounter with the Tyrant.”  He then looked at Arcee mournfully.  “I am sorry, Arcee…but he had found the Place of Dreams and I had to drain it to prevent the Tyrant from using it for his selfish ends.” 

Arcee was looking at him in shock, then her hands clenched, optics crushed close as her expression shifted to one of pained understanding.  “You did what you had to do…,” she stated, her tone one of acceptance. 

“Place of Dreams?” Jetfire asked. 

“It was an _elnserzi_ ,” Arcee explained.  “One Phaseshot used to help me learn about dragons and our shared history with them.  I…I had hoped we could all go there someday, so I could show it to you.  So you all could see Cybertron as it once was again.” 

“It is not closed, only diminished,” Phaseshot assured her.  “It’s strength will eventually return.” 

“So if you could drain that one, could you do the same with the others?” Optimus asked. 

Phaseshot was already shaking his head.  “It would be impossible,” he said regretfully.  “When one Well is closed, or significantly drained, another opens or gains in strength.  In addition, I was only able to drain this one because I was intimately familiar with it’s nature and knew how to ‘trick’ the Tyrant into aiding me.” 

So at best they could only delay the inevitable.  Ratchet sighed, not liking the implication that Megatron will eventually get what he wanted.  But…did it really have to be that way?  Ratchet felt his energon start to heat up when he realized something. 

“Why didn’t you just kill Megatron?” Ratchet demanded.  “You could have done so, so easily, by just freezing him in place then ripping out his spark!” 

“Indeed, I could have,” Phaseshot confirmed calmly.  “And I very much wanted to end his life, to prevent more suffering and death.  However, there are things Megatron still needs to accomplish, in order to fulfill a greater plan.” 

Sounded like that fragging ‘predestined fate’ scrap.  Ratchet felt his temper start to rise even more.  “So…if part of this ‘greater plan’ involved him finding our base and killing the lot of us…you would be forced to stand aside and let it happen?” 

The former dragon winced and looked away, his wings drooping.  “If that is what fate decreed…I would have no choice but to ‘stand aside’ as you put it,” he stated softly, tone sorrowful.  “Such is the burden of a being such as I.”  He crushed his optics closed, the pain of such a possibility so clear on his face.  It softened Ratchet’s temper somewhat, knowing Phaseshot did not like this ‘arrangement’. 

“But know this,” Phaseshot continued, his expression now determined.  “If came a time that someone was trying the deny their fate, to drastically alter the intended outcome, I would do everything in my power to correct it.” 

“Such a thing has happened before?” Optimus queried. 

“Many times,” Phaseshot confirmed.  “While we do allow for choice, some choices are so devastating we have no choice to step in.” 

“Such as what I originally decided?” Starscream asked, to which Phaseshot nodded.  The seeker lowered his gaze.  “With what I know now…I see why that was a bad idea….” 

Ratchet studied the seeker.  He was trembling, like something terrible had been uncovered, but one he couldn’t run away from.  “You discovered something about what happened to you?” he asked. 

“Indeed…and I fear I will need all your help to ensure the worse possible outcome doesn’t come to pass,” Starscream confirmed grimly.  “For that reason, I’d rather all be present before I explain.” 

“In that case, let us awaken the rest of the team,” Optimus announced. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

Skywarp stretched as he awakened, feeling like he had the best recharge in eons.  He didn’t feel very inclined to get up though, as his berth felt so warm and comfortable.  Despite being hard and a bit lumpy. 

Wait…hard and lumpy?  That wasn’t normal!  Did he go into recharge on a pile of scrap panels again?  No, couldn’t be:  scrap panels weren’t _warm_. 

Then that lump _shifted,_ accompanied by a soft moan. 

Skywarp’s lone functioning optic snapped open and quickly scanned his surroundings.  He immediately recognized he was inside the Autobot’s base, Wheeljack’s quarters specifically.  That lump he sprawled out on…was Wheeljack himself. 

Awk-ward. 

And yet, laying like this, he felt at peace and safe.  Last time he had felt like this was that…brief period he and Starscream had a thing going.  Though, that time didn’t feel as potent as now, if he recalled correctly.  Could be wrong, as it _was_ so long ago. 

Did this mean something?  Last time they only ended it due to how bad it looked for Starscream to be in a relationship with one of his wingmen.  Not that either of them cared what other’s thought, but there was also that…conflict of interest…thing.  Their feelings for each other were starting to affect their duties, which even he wasn’t stupid enough to not recognize. 

It had been…a mutually decided, and painful, decision to end it back then.  Skywarp found himself wondering how things would have gone if they hadn’t?  Perhaps Starscream wouldn’t be in the mess he is in now…. 

“Thought ya didn’t like thinkin’?”  Wheeljack’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

Skywarp soundlessly squawked as he jumped up upon his hands and knees.  It resulted in him pretty much straddling the Wrecker.  He felt himself blushing as he realized just how…wrong…this appeared. 

“Uh….”  Wheeljack appeared to recognize this as well, as he caught the start of a blush on his cheeks.  Cute!   That faint blush disappeared though as the Wrecker pulled himself together with a cough and a clearing of the vocalizer.  “Recharge well?” 

Skywarp nodded and got off the berth…and him.  ]You?[ he wing signed as he titled his head in question. 

“Yeah…best recharge I’ve had in a while…despite the…circumstances.”  An odd expression passed over Wheeljack’s face, like he was conflicted about something.  “Nothing I haven’t had happen before though.” 

]Really?[ 

“Yeah, comforted a few bots into recharge before,” Wheeljack muttered softly, looking like he was reflecting on a memory.  “Well,” he continued.  “Considerin’ we weren’t woken up by a torqued Ratchet I think we got away with this.” 

]Unless they are waiting to lay into you once you step out that door,[ Skywarp pointed out, jerking a thumb toward said door. 

“Considering I am still on suicide watch?  Doubtful.  He would have just walked in.” 

]Point, though he isn’t doing a good job of his end of that considering he’s all curled up in Jetfire’s lap last I saw.[ 

Wheeljack was smirking.  “True.  Will have to hold that over his head sometime just to get a rise out of ‘em.”  Then his expression became more serious.  “What about your friend?  I wouldn’t be surprised if you had dozen emails or missed calls sitting in your inbox….” 

Oh scrap.  He _has_ been gone a while.  ]Huh…,[ he signed when he checked.  ]Just one email stating to call him when I am ready.  Guess he figured I decided to hang around just in case…though my sticking around wasn’t exactly by _choice._ [  After a pause he added.  ]Sorry to burden you with that….[ 

Wheeljack was a waving a hand dismissively.  “Like I said: I’ve dealt with it before.  Not a big deal.” 

Before Skywarp could comment further, there was a knock on the door.  From how high the knock was, it was likely Arcee, but there was no way of knowing if anyone else was with her.  So, as a precaution, he cloaked. 

“Yeah?” Wheeljack called out.  In response the door opened, and the two-wheeler walked in.  Skywarp thought he just caught a glimpse of Jetfire walking by as the door closed behind her. 

“Phaseshot’s back,” Arcee began, looking worried.  “And so is Starscream.  Is Skywarp still here?” 

Skywarp felt his sparkrate increase as he decloaked in answer, feeling both joy and anxiety.  Mostly anxiety and maybe a bit of fear.  Multiple reasons for that.  The bondmate thing, how he currently looks…and the obvious fact that something not good must have happened from the look on her face. 

“What happened?” Wheeljack was asking, concern on his face. 

]Is Boss OK?[ Skywarp wing signed. 

Arcee was taking a visible intake to collect herself.  “Starscream apparently discovered something important about himself,” the two-wheeler stated. “He wanted everyone present before he explained.” 

“Sounds like a chance to see how he is firsthand, Warp,” Wheeljack told him with a smile.  “And get more clues on what is going on with him.” 

A good thing.  He knew this, but…for some reason he felt hesitant.  A part of him wanted to do the impulsive thing and glomp his Air Commander.  The rare logical and _smart_ side of him was telling him that was a bad idea though.  He would be exposing himself to the whole of the Autobot base, for one, and second, they may misinterpret his actions as an attack.  Well, Jetfire probably wouldn’t, but the rest of them? 

Then, there was still the bitterness and hurt he felt over the whole bondmate thing…. 

“What’s wrong?” Wheeljack’s voice penetrated his thoughts, startling him a bit. 

]Different things…[ he admitted. 

“If one of those things is in regards to what happened last night, Warp,” Arcee began.  “Remember that I don’t believe Starscream kept that from you for malicious reasons.  Plus…right now…he doesn’t even _remember_ he had a bondmate.” 

Oh, like that made him feel any better.  If he didn’t remember, how could he chew him out for it?  Unfair! 

“Either way, your friend still wants this intel right?” Wheeljack added.  “We know ya can’t reveal yourself to the team, but we aren’t exactly gonna be tellin’ anyone your in the same room all cloaked and such.” 

Both good points.  Yarzon…and himself…needed this information and it was best to hear it firsthand. The two Autobot’s also, so far, had kept his ‘visits’ here a secret, so as long as he didn’t bump into anyone, he should be able to watch and listen in himself.  With a signed sigh, he nodded, then cloaked.  The two Autobot’s nodded toward each other and walked out. 

As Skywarp followed them, he pinged the _R’aagun._   //#Yazzy, Starscream’s back at base.  Got something big to reveal from the sounds of things.  Joining them in a meeting to listen in.  I’ll be cloaked of course.#\\\ 

//Mind if I piggyback off your audio and visual feeds for that?\\\ the Quintesson asked. 

Skywarp was about to protest, but then thought against it.  Better for the Quintesson to hear it firsthand himself as well, not to mention the squid would be more able to understand any techno mumbo jumbo mentioned.  Besides, there was the chance he may want to deck his Air Commander and Yarzon would be in the ‘best’ position to keep him from doing something stupid like that.  Hopefully.  So he sent an confirmation.  Nano’s later, as he entered the Command Center, he felt that ‘connection’ being made. 

It was always an odd, slightly uncomfortable feeling.  Like his senses were being…stretched…for lack of a better word.  First time Yarzon did this, Skywarp had found it rather distracting.  Now, he had learned to ignore it.  It helped there was a lot of things he had to be mindful of.  Most important, was avoiding where bots were and could go to.  He decided perching on top of one of the larger pieces of equipment was best, so he teleported up there.  From there, he quickly spotted Starscream.  His Air Commander looked downcast, his wing’s low and he was rubbing an arm constantly. 

//He looks so…defeated….\\\ Yarzon commented.  Skywarp agreed:  the last time he saw him like that was after he was his suicide attempt.  Whatever it is they uncovered must be really bad. 

“Is everyone here?”  Starsceam was asking, glancing around the room. 

“All that are needed, both directly and indirectly,” a tall, winged bot stated.  Skywarp had never seen that one before.  Wait…could that be this ‘Phaseshot’ Wheeljack warned him about?  He just caught Wheeljack and Arcee giving each other concerned looks.  A concern Skywarp shared:  did this guy detect him somehow? 

“Indirectly?” Ratchet asked, looking confused. 

“Not a threat,” Phaseshot replied with a dismissive hand wave, Skywarp thought he caught him glancing his way for a split nano.  “And not important at present.” 

That was both reassuring and disturbing.  What was it that Wheeljack said about this guy?  Oh yeah…he could use magic and see the future.  Potentially dangerous guy to try to keep secrets from for sure.  It was rather surprising Yarzon didn’t tell him to get out of there due to paranoia.  Perhaps his desperation to learn about Starscream was outweighing that…for now. 

Starscream looked uncertain, but had taken a deep intake, before beginning.  “In that case…I’ll start with the easy part.  One that explains…certain things.  Like my ability to survive Quintesson experimentation…all the punishments Megatron put me through…my suicide attempt…and…likely how they were able to split my spark into two.” 

//Wait…he revealed his past identity as Nightfire to them?\\\  Yarzon questioned, his tone of obvious shock, while Starscream made a dramatic pause. 

//#Apparently.#\\\ Skywarp replied, rather surprised himself.  What drove him to reveal that now, after he and Thundercracker tried so hard to convince him to not keep in secret in the first place? 

“My spark…,” Starscream continued.  “Is immortal.” 

There was a stunned moment of silence around the room.  Immortally…that was what Yug-co was referring to back then when called Starscream’s, then Nightfire, spark ‘stubborn’. 

“That…certainly explains a lot…” Ratchet was grumbling, Yarzon making almost the same comment in Skywarp’s comm.  “How did you figure this out?” 

“In truth, I’ve known about this since the day I tried to kill myself,” Starscream replied.  “But, due to the nature of memory tampering, I forgot that detail until now.  Knockout flat out told me during our encounter…and something about the _elnserzi_ I was in enabled me to not only recall it for myself…but hold onto it.”  A sigh.  “But what enabled me to survive what should be impossible may now very well doom all those living.” 

OK… _that_ didn’t sound good.  Skywarp started to lean forward as Starscream started to explain. 

Moments of uncontrollable rage.  Megatron claiming he ‘altered’ him to prevent him from being a constant threat to all.  Phaseshot telling him one of his future’s involved an endless cycle of pain and death.  Skywarp wasn’t smart enough to put all together…but Ratchet and Jetfire were. 

Both Autobot’s faces were nearly as white as their armor, their optics wide in terror and mouth’s gape. 

“By the Allspark…I suspected…but I had hoped… _prayed_ I was wrong,” Ratchet was muttering.  “Starscream has bondrage….”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal chap as I decided to split the last chapter into two.
> 
> Speech codex:
> 
> ] [ - Wing language  
> //\\\ - Comm speech

Arcee had heard that phrase before, dwelt with a few cases that were suspected to be caused by such a condition.  Those cases…she never forgot them.  Victims torn apart in the most brutal, if chaotic, way possible.  The responsible party found close by, dead of ‘spark expiration’.  Few got to see someone in this state and lived to tell about it.  If they did, they were heavily scarred, mentally if not physically, for life. 

Now, they were all in the presence of someone with it…. 

She looked at Starscream.  The seeker looked to be on the verge of a break down, his very worst fears realized.  The implications that Megatron could ‘set him off’ at any time he wanted was clearly on everyone’s processor.  

Well, almost everyone…. 

Phaseshot looked a bit confused but seemed to be piecing it together himself as the nano’s ticked by.  “Bondrage…a rage-like state caused by a bond, I am assuming?” 

“More like the sudden breaking of one…,” Ratchet corrected.  “But that’s the only thing we know for certain on what causes it.  All other risk factors are largely theoretical.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Several reasons,” Jetfire replied.  “First…those affected tend to die fairly quickly, usually within two cycles, if they are not killed by others first.  Worse, even if someone does get to one before they expire, they are not exactly ‘talkative’:  they only care about killing everything they see.” 

“Witnesses I’ve interviewed told me bondragers didn’t even seem to acknowledge what someone said…if anything, it just made the speaker their new target,” Arcee added grimly, sighing. 

“Exactly…so we can’t exactly get insight from them on the cause,” Ratchet acknowledged.  “Not…directly at least.  Bonding is not common either, which makes the likelihood of such an event occurring even rarer.  I can count on my hands the number of reported cases that were a hundred percent confirmed to be a result of bondrage.  There are roughly a hundred _highly suspected_ , but unconfirmed cases.” 

“With that extremely low number, many in the scientific circles don’t believe it exists,” Jetfire stated.  “So not many studied it to begin with.  Those that have, did come up with some theories on causes and risk factors.  One, the bondmate needs to die in a violent manner, such as being murdered.” 

Arcee noticed Starscream twitch violently at that. He started to rub his head, but otherwise didn’t do anything else in response. 

“Another theory is that those at risk of becoming bondragers are limited to certain personality types.  Particularly the more volatile ones.” 

Another twitch. 

“Star?”  Arcee asked, reaching out to him.  The moment her fingers touched his arm finally triggered him to speak. 

“Who cares _what_ caused it right now,” Starscream stated, his tone strained as he hugged himself.  Tremors were passing through his frame and his wings were low.  “Can it be _cured_?”  He was looking at Ratchet pleadingly.  “With my spark being immortal…I…even if my frame was destroyed there’s no guarantee I will _stop._ ” 

The medic had closed his optics and was breathing out a long sigh.  When he opened them again, his expression was one of despair and regret.  “I don’t know,” he replied, tone soft.  “We lack the data to even formulate if it is even _possible_.  What Shockwave accomplished…was a miracle only possible due to your immortality…and likely meant only to be temporary, knowing Megatron.” 

“So I’m merely a weapon of last resort…,” Starscream whined, his arms dropping, hands clenching into fists.  “Lock me up…put me into permanent stasis!  Shoot my cursed spark into the damn sun if you think that will work!” 

“All hope is not-“ Phaseshot started to say when a loud crash got all their attention.  

Arcee, and everyone else, looked in that direction, only to see nothing there but a slightly dented table with scattered smaller pieces of equipment.  Which hadn’t been like that nanos ago.  There was a rustling and scrapping, like something was struggling, flailing. 

_Oh no…._   It had to be Skywarp.  The seeker must have put himself high up to stay out of the way but wound up losing his balance and falling.   _Don’t decloak…._  

Unfortunately, the impact must have dazed and confused the seeker, for just as Ratchet started cautiously approaching the spot, he appeared…. 

\-- 

Oh…his head.   Skywarp rubbed it as he sat there, his processor was scrambled and in the process of rebooting.  Everything was so fuzzy! 

//Skywarp!\\\  Someone was speaking to him, but it was hard to make out what they were saying.  His head hurt too much!  Finally, his processor finished rebooting and things started to become less fuzzy. 

“Con!”  Someone shouted. 

“Don’t!”  Another, more familiar voice cried, followed by the sound of blaster fire.  Something exploded above him, showering him with sparks. 

“I needed that!”  Yet another that was closer to him yelled in disapproval. 

“Bumblebee, stand down!” A very authoritative voice commanded. 

//Get out of there!\\\  Yarzon’s voice was yelling in his audio. 

Skywarp froze, his processor finally piecing it together.  He was listening in on the meeting, high up to stay out of the way while cloaked.  Only…he leaned too far…slipped and fell, hit his head.  And like the idiot he was, he decloaked when he started to get even a semblance of sense back. 

Oh Primus did he frag up!  His processor was racing.  What to do…what to do!?  He backed away, his ‘wings’ down, until his back hit a large piece of equipment.  No good…he just trapped himself! 

“Everyone stay back, give him space…,” someone was saying…their medic he believed.  “Keep your voices calm…only one speak at a time….” 

//Skywarp!\\\  The Quintesson’s voice was far from calm!  Didn’t he hear Ratchet!?  //You must get out of there!\\\ 

“Skywarp.”  That was Starscream.  He looked at his Air Commander, noting his soft, sympathetic expression.  One he had missed so much….  “It’s OK, you are safe.” 

//Skywarp, you need to leave!\\\  Yarzon was insisting.  The Quintesson was clearly in a panic.  //Pull yourself together!\\\ 

Skywarp grasped his head and shook it.  He started ‘shouting’ shut up, but of course no sound came out.  This was not helping him at all! 

“This is not normal behavior for a possible concussion…,” Ratchet was commenting. 

“One indirect…,” Optimus then muttered.  After a moment, he said.  “Ir xuia than haa' shut, lftaata... I gu nus ftaftua'a xuia a'a nus haftlung shut tusiaasuun.” 

Wait…they figured out he was with Yarzon?  And that he was listening in?  He may not know much Quintesson, but he recognized it when he heard it.  And since when did the Prime know the language?  Or was that a perk of that Matrix thing? 

As for Yarzon, there was a surprised squawk from his end.  Skywarp wasn’t sure how the Quintesson would react beyond that once the shock wore off.  Likely poorly, considering.  At least it shut him up for the time being.  Gives him a chance to calm down and sort things out on his own. 

Starscream, he noticed, was looking between him and Optimus, a confused expression on his face.  That expression was turning into realization as his optics finally stayed focused on him.  “Is it really him…Sky?”  he spoke, sounding both uncertain and hopeful.  “Master Yarzon is here…alive?” 

//Skywarp!?\\\ Yarzon was crying in his audio.  His protest was likely more due to the presence of the Autobots, but Skywarp didn’t care. 

]Of course!  Who do you think has been taken care of me?[ Skywarp confirmed, deciding to ignore the Quintesson. 

“That is a relief…,” Starscream stated, visibly looking it as he approached him.  “And there’s no need for wing language here, Sky.” 

]No choice.  No vocalizer.[ 

Starscream’s wing’s lowered and his frame slumped at this news.  “Oh Sky…I caused you so much pain…,” he lamented, his voice cracking.  “I’m so sorry….” 

]You weren’t yourself then, Boss.[ 

“I’m not talking about just Aquatron, Sky….” Starscream was now right next to him.  “I…I should have listened to both you and your brother then…about coming forward before the war started.  But…I was afraid…afraid to lose what I had built for myself.”  He was now looking down, at his upturned hands.  “But I lost everything anyway….” 

Skywarp felt what bitterness he had toward him melt away at seeing his Commander’s despair and regret.  He reached over and cupped the side of his face, drawing his gaze back up so he could see.  ]Not everything,[ he signed, reassuring smile on his face. ]You still have me…and Yarzon.[ 

“But you likely heard what we uncovered,” Starscream sighed, turning away.  “I have the potential to destroy everything that is left.  It may not be a good idea for either of you to be near me…especially with the condition you are in, Sky.” 

“Doesn’t look like anything Ratchet can’t fix,” Jetfire commented with a smile. 

“If he lets me!” the medic grumbled.  “He turned down the offer before!” 

“What…why?”  Starscream asked, confused. 

Skywarp shifted uncomfortably.  ]Yarzon didn’t want me interacting with anyone.  Show favor toward either side.[ 

His Air Commander looked surprised and disappointed.  “So he likely took the same stance I did at the start…,” he sighed before asking.  “Is he listening to us right now?”  Skywarp hesitantly nodded.  When Starscream spoke again, it was in Quintesson.  “Matsa'...Whx gu xuia huga r’un shan?  Wa thuiaftg iata xuia' haftl, ftuka xuia haftlag iat ftaru'a.” 

Skywarp really wished he had learned more of the language aside from insults and curses.  Perhaps he will get a clue if Yarzon responds? 

//Skywarp, return.\\\  What immediately followed was a set of coordinates.  The Quintesson’s tone had sounded strained, like he didn’t want to do this. 

//#But we only just reunited!#\\\ Skywarp protested. 

“What’s wrong?” Starscream was asking, having seen his distressed expression. 

//I’m sorry…,\\\  Yarzon did sound regretful.  //But we have things to discuss and process…decisions to make….\\\ 

That sounded potentially both good and bad, but…maybe…just maybe, he can convince the paranoid Quintesson to take a more active role?  For now though…that meant he had to leave. 

]I’m sorry. I need to go,[ he signed, giving his Air Commander an apologetic and regretful expression.  ]Yarzon needs me.[ 

Before Starscream could protest and to make it easier on himself, he teleported right after he finished signing that….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quintesson translation:
> 
> "If you can hear this, please...I do not believe you are not helping this situation."  
> "Master...Why do you hide from them? We could use your help, like you helped us before."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions.

“Wait!”  Starscream cried, attempting to grab him, but it was already too late.  He had grabbed nothing but air.  Starscream stared at his hands, feeling like he had just tried to grab a ghost, but he knew Skywarp had been really there.  So many different thoughts and emotions were racing through his processor.  Bondrage…and the terror and death it meant.  Yarzon alive and on the planet, the joy he felt. Skywarp’s physical state…he felt so much despair and guilt. 

He needed a moment to process all of this…but that was hard to do with all the chatter! 

“Blast!”  Ratchet was gripping.  The medic was at one of the consoles.  “Our sensors have a range that is well over that seeker’s teleportation range, yet I’m not detecting anything!” 

“Come on, Doc…,” Wheeljack chided him. “We just got confirmation that Skywarp’s friend is Yarzon.  Do ya _really_ think our systems would be able detect his ship?” 

“A lot of our advancements were from reverse engineering Quintesson tech!” Ratchet was reminding him. 

“Yeah, but you’re always gripping about having to rely on ‘thrown together’ equipment, Ratch,” Bulkhead pointed out. 

“Not to mention the squids no doubt improved their own tech since we shoved an eviction notice up their afts,” Wheeljack added. 

“Point taken,” Ratchet grumbled before turning to face them.  “And with that in mind…I can accept, at least, how they found the base…but not that he was _in_ it!”  He scowled at the Wrecker.  “From your reaction earlier, you already knew he was in here…didn’t you?” 

“Been here since late last night, actually,” Wheeljack admitted with a shrug.  “Was lookin’ for updates…and…”  The Wrecker paused a moment.  Starscream caught him glancing briefly at Bulkhead as he seemed to be considering something.  “Decided to stick around a bit, just in case.  Not the first time he’s been here either, by the way.” 

Ratchet looked like he was about to explode, then he suddenly deflated when something clicked in his processor.  “He’s the reason you bounced back so quickly from your suicide attempt….” 

Starscream looked at Wheeljack with a bit of surprise as the Wrecker nodded in confirmation.  Wheeljack had always come off as a stubborn, strong willed bot.  What would drive him to do such an act?  Wait…could that be the reason Skywarp told him about his own suicide attempt?  Seemed very likely…. 

“He actually messaged me just before I was goin’ to go through with it…,” Wheeljack stated softly.  “Got me thinkin’…Then when I called him later to thank him…he _insisted_ on visitin’ me.  But until now, he was only in my room.” 

“Well, he was on top of the base for a bit…,” Arcee informed them, a slight smirk on her face. 

“Arcee…,” Wheeljack had hissed between clenched denta.  He looked rather uncomfortable, his optics flicking between her, Ratchet and Bulkhead.  Curious.  Something scandalous, perhaps? 

“What?”  Ratchet’s optics were narrowed dangerously. “You were out of the base, Wheeljack?” 

“Come on!  I was still _at_ the base!”  the Wrecker whined dramatically, shoulder’s slumping as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Ratchet looked like he was going to go into a lecture, but then sighed and rubbed his face, muttering something Starscream couldn’t make out.  The medic’s steel gaze then turned toward him.  “You told Skywarp something before, about not wanting to lose everything…was that one of the ‘reasons’ you had for not coming forward?” 

Starscream sighed deeply, looking away.  “The very basic reason yes…,” he admitted.  “There is more too it…deeper layers.” 

“Are you ready to elaborate?”  Optimus asked. 

He fidgeted, not really wanting to.  However, knowing his continued sanity was no doubt on borrowed time, it was probably best they knew as much as possible before Megatron pulled the trigger.  “I’ll start with why I hid my identity,” he began.  “I did so because I wanted to start a new life, to have any accomplishments to be fully my own.  Not ‘handed’ to me out of pity for my suffering, or gratitude for my actions during lead up to the Wrath war.” 

“That sounds reasonable…,” Ratchet admitted, a few other bots nodding in agreement. 

“There is…a bit more to it than that,” Starscream sighed.  “Sentinel and the High Council were heavily invested in my case for obvious reasons.  After I reformted, I minimized my contact with them, out of concern they may figure me out and expose me.  Especially as they became more corrupt and I became suspicious they knew more about me then I’d like.” 

“You feared they had something on you that would negate anything you said that could stop the growing divide?”  Optimus asked, the concern in his tone obvious. 

Starscream hesitantly nodded.  This next part would be the difficult one.  How the rest of the Autobot’s reacted to this, may very well determine his future.  He looked at Arcee, then Phaseshot, the two that knew this detail for certain so far.  Arcee got it and walked over to his side, while Phaseshot stayed in place, but was nodding in acknowledgement.  Starscream looked at Wheeljack next. 

“Wheeljack…do you remember the day we first met?” he asked. 

“Of course I do…,” the Wrecker replied, shifting with discomfort.  “What we discovered that day…I wish I could erase from my spark.” 

“Do you remember what I told you that lab was for?” 

Wheeljack looked briefly confused, then his face turned white as he got it.  “I…I was hoping I was wrong about that…,” he whispered, his optics closed for a moment before he opened them again, a grim expression on his face.  “Me and a few other Wreckers first met Nightfire at a Quintesson lab.  That lab…was bein’ used to find a new way to create more of us…without the Allspark.  Ebony was used in such experiments….” 

“I remember the outcry on that…,” Ratchet sighed as a few other bots, stiffened and gasped in shock.  “The Quints had quickly stated it was rogue members of their kind conducing such experiments.  But….”  He looked at him now, his optics wide.  “That you mention it…you are implying….” 

Starscream slowly nodded, his optics constantly scanning the others for their reaction.  “I was their first success,” he confirmed.  “But only because a Quintesson that knew magic interfered.” 

“A mortal creating a new life in such a way is forbidden,” Phaseshot added.  “As mortals lack the understanding of what it truly means.  When they try, the Causality cost can be very high…even disastrous.” 

“Thus it cost the lives of Ebonscream and Starsong,” Starscream concluded.  “Two lives for one…an unsustainable process.”  Yet, in a way he felt that conclusion was somehow _wrong_.  His processor kept going back to the voices he heard at the _elnserzi_.  Was there something more he didn’t know? 

“An artificial life…,” Ratchet breathed.  “I have no idea how society would have reacted to that….” 

“Not well…,” Wheeljack stated grimly and with a bit of shame.  “When Nightfire told us what that lab was for…a number of our own Wrecker’s started making comments that told me they would consider someone like him a lesser being.”  He lowered his head.  “I was so ashamed of them…I knew Ebony would have been as well….” 

“And if the High Council truly had figured that part out….”  Ratchet was sighing and rubbing his face in disappointment.  “He would have likely been stripped of everything he had.” 

“Seen as scientific curiosity at best…an abomination at worse,” Starscream added.  “I would have lost my freedom, either due being forced into exile or locked up for ‘study’.  There were times…I wished I had accepted Yarzon’s offer to leave the planet with him at the end of the Wrath War.” 

“Why didn’t you?”  Wheeljack was asking.  “I mean…everyone was assumin’ that’s what ya did back then….” 

“Skywarp,” Starscream replied simply, a small smile on his face.  “He was with me when I discovered the truth about my origins…and was the first to accept me despite it.  That I had a spark and a frame…was good enough for him.” 

“That sounds like Skywarp…,” Jetfire commented with a fond smile. 

“He was always willing to give bots a chance, no matter who they were.”  Starscream sighed heavily as he looked at the ground.  “Yet…I could not follow his example in the end.  I let my fear and paranoia dominate my reasoning.  And we are where we are because of it….” 

“It is unreasonable to place yourself solely to blame for what has transpired,” Phaseshot countered.  “You were just one thread in the web of fate and many others had to align and cross with yours to reach this point.” 

“Ugh…here we go with the metaphors again,” Wheeljack groaned, rolling his optics. 

“I told you before there are roads that can lead to a terrible outcome, and by returning here you avoided one,” Phaseshot continued, ignoring the Wrecker.  “However…it was not just this…bondrage…I was referring too when I mentioned that road was an ‘endless cycle of death’.” 

“What?”  Ratchet stated in shock.  “What else could that be referring to?” 

Starscream’s processor went back to what happened at the _elnserzi_.  “’What you seek will bring death to countless lives’…that’s what you told Megatron…,” he stated.  “Are you saying when Megatron eventually taps into an _elnserzi_ he will cause a planet wide catastrophe?” 

“Not just planet-wide…,” Phaseshot stated grimly.  “Galaxy…even universal….” 

Ratchet’s optics were wide.  “What could possibly cause such a thing?”  He was clearly running through many possibilities in his processor, then he seemed recall something.  “Wait…Optimus…you mentioned something about a Seal a while ago…what is this seal for?” 

“Keeping the Unmaker asleep,” Phaseshot replied instead. 

Silence dominated the room for several kliks.  Starscream felt his face paling as it dawned on him exactly what he meant.  Around the room, he noted similar expressions, though Optimus’ face was grim, yet determined. 

“Hold on…,” Wheeljack was saying, holding up both hands as his face twisted in disbelief.  “Let me get this straight…are ya sayin’ this seal thin’ is keepin’ fraggin’ _Unicron_ in _timeout_!?” 

“Yes.” 

Well now…Starscream felt _slightly_ better.  After all…how could he possibly be a bigger threat than a Primus-damned _god_!? 

\--

Nemesis 

“So the coward has turned traitor,” Dreadwing was sneering.  “Both to us and his own kind.” 

Megatron hardly acknowledged the seeker’s griping as he suppressed a wince when Knockout’s welder hit a particularly painful spot.  The Air Commander’s pride was not as important is what he had learned this day.  Most of it he, and ‘ensured’ Knockout did the same, kept to himself.  The details of Starscream’s condition was strictly ‘need to know’.  If everyone under his rule knew Starscream was an unstoppable bondrager waiting to be reawakened…. 

Not important right now.  What was important was how much the Autobots knew.  Somehow Phaseshot not only new the trigger word for the ‘mini-rage’ but managed to trick the seeker into thinking _he_ had said it.  And he had done that so casually as well:  was Optimus becoming more ruthless?  He couldn’t risk the Prime using Starscream as a weapon.  That was honor for him and him alone! 

“Indeed, Dreadwing,” Megatron confirmed.  “I had hoped he would come to his senses and return to me on his own, but it would appear the Prime had successfully won him over.” 

“Then we cannot allow him to remain in their hands, my Lord!”  Dreadwing proclaimed.  “He is a fool and coward, but they would surely find use of his intelligence to make their forces even more troublesome.  Just give me the word!” 

“On that I agree.  However, I will not be sending you to fetch him,” Megatron declared.  “Airachnid has succeeded in tracking him down in the past when I tasked her with stealing his T-Cog.” 

“A task she was only partly successful in,” Dreadwing reminded him.  “There is a chance the Autobot’s have returned his T-Cog.  She may be able to fly, but her alt-mode is no match for a seeker’s speed and agility.  And…to be blunt, my Lord, I find her…untrustworthy….” 

“And thus far more…expendable,” Megatron countered with a sly smirk.  He thought he felt a flinch from the medic.  “If she fails, it would be of no major loss to us.  That said, you have your own task.” 

“You refer to our thief problem,” Dreadwing stated.  “I have already started producing tracking devices to have placed in random crates at the suspected locations this thief will strike next.  However, shouldn’t this be considered lower priority due to recent developments?” 

“Perhaps,” Megatron admitted.  “However, recall there is a possibility that the thief could be Skywarp.  I have been reviewing the details of what we know about the thief and I am considering the possibility to be of greater likelihood than we previously had assumed.” 

Dreadwing blinked a few times, before a smirk creased his face.  “If it is and we capture him, it would give Starscream reason to return to us on his own,” the seeker pondered, a hand on his chin.  “Those two were nearly as close as split-spark twins from what I’ve heard….” 

“Yes…he would not abandon his last ‘brother’…,” Megatron confirmed with a grin. 

Starscream would return to them.  One way or the other. 

\--

R’aagun 

Processing and discussion, that’s what he told him was needed.  So far though, all Yarzon had been doing was pacing back and forth on the bridge:  Skywarp could almost see the wear marks starting to form.  Well, obviously the Quintesson was _thinking_ , but if that was all he was going to do, why order him to come back? 

Granted, there was a lot to think about.  Processor hurting things, at least for him.  Yes, Starscream was pretty much back to his old self…save for the missing memory thing…but that bondrage stuff?  He couldn’t even _begin_ to figure out how to help him there.  It was a question if the Autobot’s would be able to. 

Ugh, he couldn’t take it anymore.  Skywarp stepped in front of the pacing Quintesson, forcing him to stop and look up at him with a slightly annoyed expression.  ]We’re not doing a lot of ‘talking’ here,[ Skywarp pointed out.  ]I know this kind of stuff is likely above my intelligence level, but I feel like you called me back out of spite.[ 

“Safety, not spite,” Yarzon corrected. 

]I wasn’t in danger,[ Skywarp countered. 

“Aside from Bumblebee nearly shooting you?” 

]You would too if someone unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere during a war.[ After a pause he corrected himself.  ]Well, maybe not ‘you’, persay: you’re more likely to bolt for the nearest exit or escape pod.[ 

The Quintesson huffed in annoyance but didn’t deny it.  “I’m more worried about Starscream than them now,” he admitted.  “He did say it’s not likely safe for either of us to be near him.” 

He didn’t like where this was going. ]We cannot abandon him now,[ he insisted. 

“And what can we do?” Yarzon countered.  “You heard Ratchet and Jetfire on what is known about that condition.  Too little is understood and there’s a good chance it may not be something that _can_ be fixed.” 

]We won’t know until we try![  No, no, this can’t be going the way he think it is!  ]You’re smart, Yarzon!  You can help them figure this out![ 

“And get directly involved in this senseless war of yours?  No…,” Yarzon stated stubbornly.  He then looked away and added with a sigh.  “We may have to accept Starscream…Nightfire…is lost to us.” 

Skywarp soundlessly snarled and slammed a fist onto a console, making him jump and look back up at him in alarm.  ]If you are going to give up so easily…what was the point in putting me back together?  To give me a reason to keep on living!?[  he signed furiously, his plating puffing out.  

“I…I did not know it would turn out like this,” Yarzon sighed, his tentacles drooping.  “I cannot help him….” 

]You don’t know that![ 

“I know my capabilities far better than you do,” Yarzon retorted bluntly. 

Ouch.  Skywarp wasn’t sure if he felt angered or hurt by that. Maybe a bit of both? 

“I’ve made my decision,” Yarzon announced.  “We cannot risk getting any more involved.  Next supply run, you will obtain three times the normal amount.  That should last us until we find a safe haven.” 

]Oh so you want to run away and go ‘retire’ somewhere?[  Skywarp signed, feeling his lines run hot.  ]Speak for yourself!  You do not decide for me![ 

“Skywarp…,” Yarzon started to plead. 

]I am not a coward that runs away at the slightest difficulty!  I will not abandon him like Jetfire did back then![  Skywarp signed with a fierce scowl on his face, his fists clenched.  ]And how do you think _he_ will feel once he learns his mentor and savor abandoned him!?[ 

Whatever protest Yarzon was about to say died in shocked choking sound.  If he hadn’t been so angry, he would have found the expression on the Quintesson’s face to be funny.  Right now though, Skywarp was so _done_ with him. 

With a disgusted huff, he turned away and started stomping out of the bridge.  ]I’ll get your damn supplies when the time comes,[ Skywarp signed, not caring if Yarzon could comprehend the language backwards or not.  ]After that, I’m joining the Autobots.[ 

He will stay by Starscream’s side…even if it ends up being Starscream that will snuff out his spark….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, for now. Still (slowly) working on the next part, but I have no idea when it will be ready...nor am I certain if I will just add it to this one or make it separate. I have a bunch of smaller fics in this continuity I'll try to get done in the meantime as well....

**Author's Note:**

> Will update on Saturdays, unless otherwise noted.


End file.
